<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed by Areo_ian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184612">Cursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian'>Areo_ian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Violence, Halloween, Mild Smut, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many times will I see her killed? How many times will my children be murdered? This isn’t hell. This is worse.”</p><p>“The past cannot be changed. But, the future is yet in your power.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halloweenie 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s that time again! Halloweenie 2020!! </p><p>There were three prompts a day for a whole week, leading up to October 31! My prompts are at the end of each story. Let me know what you think! I look forward to what the week has in store. <em>[Insert Vincent Price laugh.]</em></p><p>Please check out all the hauntingly, wonderful fics in the collection “Halloweenie 2020” and the amazing art on Twitter #Halloweenie2020</p><p>Thank you soooo much @Draconizuka for the art piece. It’s all and more of what I was envisioning! Thank you Lady_Red and BlackSwan22 for beta-ing! Thank you Rogue_1102 always!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back.”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean welcome back?”</p><p>“I mean welcome back to The Etiam Facere. Every life you have lived returned you here.”</p><p>Vegeta shot the tall, slender, fully suited man in front of him a deep and inquisitive look. When he didn’t offer any further explanation or instruction, Vegeta turned to get a grasp of what was before him. What started as a small round room with one inky black mirror in front of him, expanded into a vast cavernous space. Every inch he moved, the room widened. The floor eventually gave way and he was suspended in the gray ash around him. The one mirror exploded into thousands. In each one, there was a version of himself that he has never seen before.</p><p>“A prince. A cyborg. A warrior. A lawyer. The damned. The savior. The hero and the villian. You have chosen them all. Which one would you choose now?” With a wave of the man’s hand, mirrors that were circling Vegeta mounted themselves in the gray ash.</p><p>“Who are you?” Vegeta focused his attention from the mirrors to the man in front of him.</p><p>“Inquisitive aren’t you?”</p><p>“What are you?”</p><p>“Oh, and if I remember, you were a detective in the last one. Well, that would explain it.”</p><p>“Answer. The damn. Question.”</p><p>“Whis. An Angel.”</p><p>“Angel? Am I in-?”</p><p>“Oh no. By no means are you in heaven or hell. This is just... The Etiam Facere.” Whis raised his hands with a sincere smile.</p><p>“I was a cop in my last life? I can’t remember anything. I see fuzzy faces and hear voices void of sound in my mind. Blue hair, eyes, purple hair, red eyes, a friendly smile, and a deep <strong>scream</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Which one will you choose now?” Whis asked again.</p><p>“What happened to her? What happened to them?” Maybe it was from the shot to the head? Or was it from being pushed off a building? Visions of his death and her death swelled up in his brain. Hundreds, no thousands of memories drowned him.</p><p>A sweep of Whis’ hand made floorboards connect before Vegeta collapsed onto his knees.</p><p>“Fr-Frieza. He killed her. He killed her, then me? That bastard. BULMA! Trunks? Escha-” The flood of memories receded, leaving a single one behind. Blue eyes. Blue hair in two ponytails. A bloody halo on the floor atop the small body.</p><p>Light footsteps approached Vegeta. “Which one will you choose now?”</p><p>“I don’t care. Long as I kill that bastard.” Vegeta’s words would have been menacing had his soft voice not been full of helplessness and sadness. He looked down at his hands, longing for his daughter to be safely there.</p><p>“As you know, by now,” Whis circled behind Vegeta. “I cannot choose for you.”</p><p>Silence hummed in the ash. “I choose-”</p><p>“I see it.” Whis motioned and a mirror appeared in front of Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta stood. “I have to get stronger. I will stop him.” He stared into black void in front of him and walked through.</p><p>———</p><p>He opened his eyes to darkness. His body didn’t feel like his own, or more so it wasn’t what he was used to. He sat up; looking left and right. In the distance, light funneled through an archway. Laughter echoed in the cavernous space as a group of kids ran past the opening. Vegeta stood up and walked towards the light. Something hung over his eye. He flicked it away and noticed his hand was smaller than usual. Out of the darkness, he arrived in a small town.</p><p>“Vegeta!” A boy tackled him to the ground. “You were standing in the middle of the road. A car could have hit you!”</p><p>Vegeta glanced over to where he once was; at the entrance to an old covered bridge. The something hanging over his eye returned to its place like it always had been there. Standing up, he dusted the leaves and grass off his clothes and realized his shoes were much smaller than they usually were. In fact, he was eye level with the boy goofily grinning next to him.</p><p>“I saved you this time. I’m sure you’ll pay me back.”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“What? Did you hit your head or something?” A dirty palm reached out toward Vegeta’s forehead.</p><p>“Get your hand away from me, idiot!” Vegeta swatted it away from his face.</p><p>“Oh no. You’re fine.” The boy laughed and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Goku come on!” A bald kid shouted to the two of them from down the street.</p><p>“Coming!” He shouted back. “Hey, Vegeta you should check out the new toys in the store and meet us in the school yard.” The boy pointed to the storefront a few steps away from them, then ran down the block.</p><p>Vegeta watched him disappear around the corner. Observing his surroundings, he noticed not many people were out at what he assumed was the mid afternoon, possibly a Saturday, since those kids were out of school.</p><p>“Watch it kid.” A man shoved him to the side.</p><p>“<em>Tsh</em>.” Vegeta headed to the store. His reflection on the glass door confirmed he really was his younger self. The same age as his…his?</p><p>“Welcome.” A tall, slender, man wearing a pinstripe vest and red-ish pants opened the door for him.</p><p>Vegeta walked in.</p><p>“You must be here for the new toys. They are right over there.” The man motioned to a set of bookshelves and a display table.</p><p>A loud crash caused them both to jump. “My Lord, what have you gotten into now.” The man went towards the back room behind a heavy velvet curtain.</p><p>Vegeta walked towards the display table. A deck of hero cards caught his eye. The hilt of a toy sword found its way into his hand. He unsheathed it slightly; the metal blinded him causing him to wince. At that moment he felt something rest on his head. Angling the blade upwards, he found a hairless black, possibly purple, cat staring back at him.</p><p>“My Lord, there you are.” The slender man picked up the cat.</p><p>“Don’t mind him, he's just hungry. Oh no, how on Earth did Tapion’s sword get out here? That isn’t for <em>you</em>.” The man took the sword from his hand. “Those messy kids. Must have muddled all this stuff around. You are welcome to check out anything you see, but be careful. Some of my more deadlier items got mixed in with the toys. Come on My Lord, let's get you some food.” From the man’s arms, the cat hissed and clawed at something before disappearing behind the curtain.</p><p>A blue ball rolled past Vegeta’s legs.</p><p>“Pretty isn’t it.”</p><p>Vegeta looked around. No one else was in the store.</p><p>“Blue is such a rich color.”</p><p>He eyed the curtains but saw that they were undisturbed. Then he realized the voice wasn’t the same as the store owner’s.</p><p>“Red is also lovely.”</p><p>He followed the voice into the canyon between two bookshelves. He inspected various items until his eyes landed on it, on top of a shorter bookshelf against the wall.</p><p>“But purple,” A dummy. Better yet, a doll. A porcelain doll sat atop a stack of books and knickknacks arranged just so that it all fashioned a makeshift throne. It’s elbow was on top of a miniature snow globe and it’s head bobbed in the heel of its hand as it spoke. “Everything changes when it turns purple.”</p><p>Vegeta stepped closer. The doll’s face was as white as a flash of light. It’s tiny red eyes were glued to his as he approached. Rows of amethyst curls framed the stone face; their ends resting a hair away from its shoulders. It was clothed in a white shirt that seemed to blend with its skin, if it were not for the pointed collar and cuffs. A purple vest, pants, tie and black shiny shoes completed the figure in front of him. If only he had horns, then Vegeta would be sure he was looking at the devil.</p><p>Vegeta glanced back up at the curls and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“The ninny in the back thinks it’s funny.” A little finger twirled and pulled at a curl before it bounced back into place. “I think I wear them quite well actually.”</p><p>Vegeta picked up the doll.</p><p>“Unhand me you damn dirty ape.” It slammed its small fists into the child’s fingers around his waist.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“We do not have time for all that! You clearly made a poor choice! Oh my,” The doll stopped its ministrations and settled into the boy’s grip, putting its finger to its lips. “Did you want to know how it was to be <em>her</em> size? Well, that’s just too precious Vegeta. Alas, I already out-witted you and I will like to get back in a bigger body as soon as possible. So if you will be so kind as to walk THAT way!” The doll pointed to the door.</p><p>“Why should I? And how do you know my name? Who are you?”</p><p>“All these extraneous questions. I guess I let you play cop for far too long last time. You need me, so you can find the girl.”</p><p>“What girl?”</p><p>“For Zeno’s sake.” The doll sighed into the palm of its hand, then moved it to the side of its face. “Your precious Bulma of course.”</p><p>“Bul-ma?” The name warmed his heart in a way his child brain couldn’t describe. Two snaps brought his attention back to the doll. “How do you know where she is?”</p><p>“She was in here only a few moments ago with those other impudent children asking that celestial babysitter about the magical orbs. The bald one broke something and I took the opportunity to tell her where one is. I’m sure the poor girl is there by now.”</p><p>“Tell me.” Vegeta squeezed the doll.</p><p>“No. Take me first!” The doll kicked backwards, hitting Vegeta’s hand.</p><p>“I can find her myself.” He let the doll drop to the floor.</p><p>“Dumb monkey! Get back here!” The doll screamed at Vegeta’s back. “Do you think you will find her alive?!”</p><p>“What?” Vegeta tried to quiet the silent screaming voice telling him to stomp on the doll as he walked back over to it.</p><p>The doll dusted itself off then fixed its curls. “If you go out on your own, if you try to find her all by yourself, do you think… you will find her… alive?</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Insolent little imp.” It released an exasperated sigh. “No. No you won’t.”</p><p>“That’s a good kitty. After your nap, I’ll prepare you a bath… Young man? Are you still here?” The store owner’s voice entered the room.</p><p>“We already wasted enough time! Pick me up and I will take you to Bulma!” The doll spoke in a hurried whisper.</p><p>Vegeta heard footsteps but didn’t move. Something called out to him. He can’t trust the doll. He knows he cannot trust the doll but he needs to find her. He has to find Bulma. The shop owner peered from behind the bookshelf, petting the sleeping cat nestled in his arm.</p><p>“Did you find anything you like?”</p><p>“No.” It wasn’t a lie. Vegeta didn’t find anything he particularly liked.</p><p>“That’s too bad.” The man glanced over to the stack of books and knickknacks. “My, my. How did those get arranged like so?”</p><p>“I have to go home for dinner.” Vegeta shifted his shoulders and backed out of the store, all the while facing the store owner.</p><p>“As always I have to make the first move when you are too shy.” The doll spoke from under Vegeta’s shirt, after the door closed.</p><p>“Which way?”</p><p>“Away from the store to start!”</p><p>Vegeta reached the corner but decided to go the opposite direction the boy went earlier.</p><p>“Good.” The doll unearthed itself from Vegeta’s clothes and sat proudly on his left shoulder. “Keep going this way. To the quarry.”</p><p>After reaching the town’s edge, the doll motioned for Vegeta to keep walking. Up a hill and through the woods they went. With more guidance, Vegeta saw a clearing through a few trees.</p><p>“Help! Please somebody help!” A girl's voice called out.</p><p>“Told you monkey, you were running out of time.” The doll hopped off Vegeta’s shoulder.</p><p>“HELP!”</p><p>Vegeta ran through the trees and to the clearing. He stopped abruptly at the edge of the cliff. There he saw one hand tightly gripping a small tree branch outstretched from the cliff face.</p><p>“Bulma?” He dropped to his knees and reached his hand out to her.</p><p>“Vegeta help! Take the ball.” The girl tried to hand him a ball and the branch splintered slightly. She lowered the orb as her body was inched down further.</p><p>“Drop it!”</p><p>“What? No! I need this!” She held the orb to her chest.</p><p>“Your life isn’t worth it!”</p><p>Something in her eyes told him he was wrong. “Just take it.” The branch splintered more and her body sank farther out of his reach.</p><p>“Dumb girl! Drop it and give me your hand!” Vegeta pressed his body flat on the ground; keeping his other hand wrapped around a large rock.</p><p>She raised the orb to the eyes, then let it roll out of her fingers.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Vegeta extended his arm more.</p><p>Bulma looked up and reached out for his hand. Their fingers touched and the branch snapped. They watched as the branch fell between her legs, down to the ravine far below.</p><p>To reach Bulma, Vegeta let go of the rock, shifted his body, and let his foot anchor itself to the rock. “How much do you weigh?!” Vegeta spat through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Shut up and pull me up!”</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?!”</p><p>“My my.” A voice met them at the edge of the cliff. The doll watched them with its hands behind its back.</p><p>“Hey you!” Bulma shouted at the familiar figure. “You were right, I found it.”</p><p>“<em>Hmm</em> good for you. But where could it have gone?”</p><p>A loud echo reached their ears from the bottom of the cliff.</p><p>“I guess that answers that question.”</p><p>“Go get help!” Vegeta yelled.</p><p>“Help you say?” The doll faced the trees. It coned its hands around its mouth and spoke slightly louder than before. “Help. Help. Someone please, come help the children!” The doll returned its arms behind its back and gave Vegeta a smirk. “I guess there is no one to help. No one to come to your rescue.” It walked away.</p><p>“Climb up! Move your hands up my arms and climb up!” Vegeta held on to her wrists.</p><p>“I can’t! My arms are tired!”</p><p>“Bulma!”</p><p>“Vegeta I’m sorry. I just wanted to wish your family back.”</p><p>“My family? I don’t need them. I have you.” He looked into her eyes and that same feeling, after he said her name for the first time, washed over him.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh</em>. Young love. How sweet. I can feel the cavities forming already. Let’s get on with this shall we?” The doll kicked Vegeta’s ankle.</p><p>Vegeta screamed. With his free leg he tried to kick the doll away from him, but that only managed to lessen his foot hold on the rock.</p><p>“Vegeta let me go. Save yourself.”</p><p>“What?! No!”</p><p>“I’m sorry my dear that never works.” The doll repeatedly kicked his ankle. “He’s…to…stubborn!”</p><p>“Vegeta.” She wiggled her wrists in his hands.</p><p>“No! Don’t you dare!” He tightened his hold on her.</p><p>“Damn these short legs.” The doll stopped attacking his ankle. “Hold on won’t you. <em>Ha ha</em> not as if you have a choice!”</p><p>“Bulma I’ll save you. I promise. I’ll save- AHAHAHAHHAHA!!!” Vegeta felt a sharp, burning pain.</p><p>The doll ran a jagged piece of rock along Vegeta’s ankle. “If you just fall, we can end this sooner.” The doll sang as he continued to saw deeper into his flesh.</p><p>“Vegeta...”</p><p>He looked into her watery blue eyes and watched her smile bravely.</p><p>“Let go.”</p><p>Movement at his side caught his attention. “After all this time you think I would remember this part.” The doll hummed as it climbed down Vegeta’s arm onto Bulma’s arm. It’s lowered itself onto her shirt.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked in between sniffles.</p><p>“What I do best my dear.” It looked up to Vegeta with a big smile before running the sharp edge swiftly along her throat.</p><p>“BULMAAA!” Her wrists went limp in his hands.</p><p>“Oh that Vegeta,” The doll climbed back up Vegeta’s arm. “that pain, the anguish you suffer over and over and over again, fuels me. It gives me life.” Reaching his ankle again, the doll jabbed the stone into the open wound.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t scream. He used all the strength his small body had left and pulled her lifeless body closer to his own. Just when he couldn’t bare the pain any more, he released his foot from the rock. While falling he pulled her into him and rolled them so his back would hit first. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.</p><p>“Life is so fragile.”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes shot open to Frieza casually sitting on Bulma’s head on his chest.</p><p>“Here one moment. Dead the next.” The doll slit Vegeta's throat. “Tell me Vegeta, brave little monkey, after all this time, do you feel <strong>fear</strong>?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you @SadfaceArt for the amazing piece!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Welcome back. Which one will you choose now?</em>”</p><p>A bump woke him up. His body was jostled back and forth. His head lifted from were it laid, then smacked back in place.</p><p>“Be careful with Vegeta’s car, you’re ganna wake him.”</p><p>Vegeta opened his eyes when his property was mentioned. Slumped in the back of a two door car, outfitted with black leather seats, he observed the two men in the front from behind the passenger seat. The long haired driver had one hand on the wheel with his seat fully extended back and knees bent, clearly too big for the vehicle.</p><p>“<em>Oooo</em>. I’ll wake the sleeping princess.” The driver mocked with his free hand.</p><p>The driver’s seat jolted forward.</p><p>“Too late.” The passenger said jovially looking at the driver and leaning his head back. “How was your nap, Vegeta?”</p><p>He ignored the question and righted himself. “Fuck up my car and you’re buying me a new one.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You threatened me before you took your beauty rest. I was just about to wake your pretty ass up anyway. We’re here.” The driver parked the car, tossed the keys to its owner as he got out and held back the front seat for Vegeta.</p><p>“This place better be as good as you say, Raditz.” The passenger said as he walked backwards to the green food trunk. On the yellow cloth awning, a blond woman held a black gun over her shoulder with her back to a blue haired woman holding a silver spatula over her shoulder, cross-crossing the weapon and utensil.</p><p>“The firecracker chef makes her red sauce so spicy! I felt it from my belly to the tips of my ears.” Raditz slammed the driver’s side door, earning him a hardened look from Vegeta. He held his hands up and backed away from the car. “Every bite burns, stings and is sooo mind numbing good.” He caught up with the other man, locked an arm around his neck and rubbed a fist into his head. “You don’t have a brain, so I guess you are only ganna get half the experience, lil bro. Speaking of experience…” Raditz let his younger brother escape his hold and stared across the street.</p><p>Vegeta followed his line of sight. A young blond woman was holding the door open to a nondescript storefront. Two women got out of a cab and walked in the shop. One was a raven haired and the other was bluenette. Vegeta’s mouth dropped along with his arms from his chest. Just as he did, Raditz hit him on the chest and they crossed the street.</p><p>“Sweet! They have muffins. Raditz? Vegeta?”</p><p>“Come on, Karrot! Maybe we can get you laid!” The older brother shouted from across the street.</p><p>Vegeta entered the shop and was immediately stopped by a tall, tough looking man. A long, thick, forest green curtain hung behind the man in the small front room. Heavy, embroidered rugs covered the floor. A counter and shelving were furnished to the side.</p><p>“Pay your tribute and wait your turn.”</p><p>“Pay?” Raditz joined Vegeta in the shop, his younger brother followed him in.</p><p>“Yeah? These services aren’t free.”</p><p>“Services?” Raditz questioned him.</p><p>The tall man looked down at Vegeta, then responded to the one speaking for the group.</p><p>“If you don’t know where you are, then you shouldn’t be here. Get out.”</p><p>“Look, we were chasing some pretty girls in here. We just want to talk to them. Your services aren’t needed.” Raditz causally strode forward and stood next to Vegeta.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh</em>. Some girls, huh.” The tall man stepped over to stand face to face with Raditz. “Take that shit outside, this isn’t the place for that!” He pointed to the door.</p><p>Vegeta took the opportunity, moved and opened the curtain. The bluenette appeared, locking eyes with him. The jeweled blue of her irises, barely recognizable around her fully dilated pupils, were petrified.</p><p>“Hey!” The man reached out for Vegeta.</p><p>“Piccolo... Send them in. No tribute needed.” A feeble voice strained out from the other room.</p><p>“Are you sure?” The tall man lowered his hand. The whole room waited for a response.</p><p>“Yes.” The voice finally responded, with a hint of impatience.</p><p>“We got fucking bills to pay.” Piccolo murmured under his breath. He walked over to the curtain, snatched it up and out of Vegeta’s hand, revealing the other two girls. The blond was rubbing the frightened one’s back and the raven haired was holding her hand.</p><p>“Ladies.” Piccolo motioned for them to exit. “You.” He motioned for the guys to enter.</p><p>“Come on, Bulma.” The blond gently guided her around Vegeta.</p><p>“Bulma?” Vegeta repeated the name like prayer, twisting his body in her direction. She flinched at the sound of her name. Before she could look back, the blond nudged her forward.</p><p>The younger brother promptly opened the door for the three women. The raven haired woman smiled sweetly, thanking him. He smiled back, waving a goodbye.</p><p>Vegeta was compelled to go after her but his gut told him to stay where he was.</p><p>“AHEM!” Piccolo loudly cleared his throat, still holding the curtain open. Vegeta walked through.</p><p>“All of us?” Raditz asked.</p><p>The man stared at him blankly. Raditz sighed and shook his head as he entered. The younger brother watched the girls get into a cab from the door and waved goodbye again.</p><p>“Kakarot!” The older brother called from the other room.</p><p>“Oh. Ok.” He gave Piccolo a weak but earnest smile and went through.</p><p>“I hate it here.” Piccolo let the curtain drop.</p><p>———</p><p>The three of them stood in front of a elderly man seated criss-crossed on a large, plush floor pillow. The room was well lit with candles and light emanating from various corners. Thin curtains draped the cinder block walls. A long, stone bookshelf with various jars, bottles, gilded boxes and statues on its shelves, framed the man in front of him.</p><p>“I have been waiting for you.” The closed eyed man, who looked like a gravely aged Piccolo, leisurely swayed side to side as he spoke.</p><p>Vegeta searched his mind to remember anything. If he has seen this guy or the other man before. Who the brothers were behind him. Where he came from. Nothing.</p><p>“Why did you want us to come in here?” Raditz asked.</p><p>The frail body slowly ascended from its seat and hovered in the air.</p><p>“Aw nah. This spooky shit ain’t for me!” Raditz headed towards the curtain, until familiar words reached his ears.</p><p>“Is he chanting that church language?” Kakarot asked the room.</p><p>“No. It’s Saiyan.” Raditz responded and faced the floating man.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t know what Saiyan was but he understood almost everything the old man was saying. He kept his arms crossed and listened intently.</p><p>The head of the man continued to sway as he spoke, while his body remained weightlessly idle in the air. Minutes passed and the man went silent.</p><p>“The angel says... I have said enough. I have fulfilled my purpose.” The body collapsed to the floor.</p><p>“We need to get the FUCK out of here! NOW!” Raditz looked at the both of them.</p><p>Vegeta stared at the body. Expecting it to wake and continue to answer the questions he didn’t know he had.</p><p>“What about him?” Kakarot moved towards the body.</p><p>“Don’t touch him!” Raditz and Vegeta yelled.</p><p>“But what if he needs help?”</p><p>“He’s dead.” Piccolo announced smiling, holding the curtain over his head. “This day just got better.”</p><p>“We didn’t do it!” Kakarot professed.</p><p>“Relax. It was foretold that he was ganna die when he delivered the angels message.” Piccolo entered their room. “Go. Get out of here. I’ll handle this.”</p><p>“But-” Raditz grabbed his brother, shoving him through the curtain. Vegeta observed the body once more before leaving, exchanging glances with the tall man next to him.</p><p>———</p><p>“A psychic. A death message. And a graveyard. I don’t like this joke.” Raditz said from the passenger side of Vegeta’s car.</p><p>“I told you, both, not to come.” Vegeta drove the car down the dark dirt road.</p><p>“And I told <em>you</em> not to come.” Raditz bore into the side of Vegeta’s head.</p><p>“Did it sound like I had a choice?” Vegeta put the car into park behind a turquoise one.</p><p>The three men exited the car and walked up to the three women standing in front of the other car surrounded by grave stones.</p><p>Leaning on the hood, Bulma stared at Vegeta. Vegeta stared back. Karakot waved hi to the raven haired woman. She waved back. Raditz was the first to speak.</p><p>“Hey there, Goldie. My name is Raditz.”</p><p>“Good for you.” The blond was standing in the light from the high beams with her arms wrapped around her chest.</p><p>“Nah sweetie, it’s good for you.” Raditz ended with a wink.</p><p>The blond rolled her eyes and stood next to Bulma facing the group. “I don’t know what the old man told you. But since <em>you’re</em> here,” She shot Vegeta a nasty look. “I’m guessing it’s the same prediction. It’s almost midnight. But if we all stay together, you will be fine, sis.” She rubbed Bulma’s back.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Raditz clapped his hands then stuffed them in his jacket pockets. “So… y’all come here often?”</p><p>Everyone turned to him.</p><p>“Somebody had to cut the tension. Shit. It’s cold, creepy and foggy as fuck out here. Couldn’t the prophecy or whatever have y’all meet up in the morning or some place less… fucked up.”</p><p>“Can I talk to you?” Bulma pushed off the car. Vegeta nodded and followed her.</p><p>“Bulma, what did I JUST say?!?”</p><p>They walked off from the group, along the light from the car. Her sister stayed close behind them and Raditz stayed close to her.</p><p>“So your name is Vegeta?” Bulma asked, avoiding an overgrown headstone.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“I’m Bulma... but you already knew that.” Some distance away from the car, she leaned back on tree, looking at her feet. “Why did you come?”</p><p>“Why did you?” Vegeta rebutted.</p><p>“I asked first.” She turned to him.</p><p>“I’m asking now.” He matched her stance.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>“YOU answer the question that I asked FIRST!” She poked his chest, twice.</p><p>Vegeta set his jaw and took a deep breath. “I came… because I had to.”</p><p>She rolled a rock under her foot. “Like you knew you had no other choice?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Same.” Her voice quieted.“Did he tell you we were soulmates?”</p><p>“No.” But he knew. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her.</p><p>“What did he tell you?” She asked.</p><p>“What did he tell <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Vegeta!”</p><p>“He said tonight we will meet here and die. Something about breaking a curse. To find you means I will die. To find a key means I will die. More words I couldn’t fully understand and more death.”</p><p>“That’s kinda what he told me. Adding that you are the one love I’m destined to have for a million lifetimes. Never to repeat. Never remember. But when I saw you earlier… I knew. I knew that I love you.” She tried to hold it in, but her resolve broke. “And I <em>know</em>, I’m going to die tonight.”</p><p>“Chi Chi?” The blond called out to the woman fainting into Kakarot's arms by the car. She ran over to them but stumbled backwards passing out onto Raditz's chest. The brothers looked at each other but dropped to their knees before they could move. Vegeta grabbed Bulma’s arm.</p><p>“Let me go! I have to… to.”</p><p>Vegeta caught her, but blacked out before their bodies hit the ground.</p><p>———</p><p>He awoke in darkness, with a body pressed against his. They both laid on their sides, facing each other. Inspecting his surroundings, his fingertips dragged along rugged stone.</p><p>“What? What happened?!” The body began moving and shifting. Something inside him knew the body belonged to <em>her</em> before he heard her voice.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>He felt her hand along his leg.</p><p>“WHO ARE YOU?!”</p><p>“Woman stop screaming! I’m right here!”</p><p>“Vegeta?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He lied. He prayed that he was wrong. He prayed that the cramped enclosure and thick, sticky air didn't mean they weren't buried somewhere.</p><p>“Wakey, wakey my sweet prince.” A red light, on what sounded like a walkie talkie above their heads, blinked in sync with the male voice on the other end.</p><p>He was about to search for it, but she reached over him to snatch it in a panic. Her elbow hitting him in the nose. Suddenly a bright light burned his eyes. “Fuck! Watch where you are pointing that.”</p><p>“Sorry!” She pointed the flashlight upwards and grabbed the walkie talkie. “Who are you?! Where are we?!”</p><p>“Dear girl, I suggest you keep that shrill voice of yours locked in your throat as you both are breathing limited air.” Annoyance coated the man’s words.</p><p>“I do <em>so</em> enjoy this, Vegeta. Coming up with new ways to kill you both passes the time quite lovely. My favorite part is that dumb little look on your face when you realize I’ve got you. I wish I could see it now. Girl, point the flashlight at him. Tell me if he’s got a dumb look on his face!”</p><p>Bulma slowly lowered the light towards his face. In the little space they had, he pushed the light away from him.</p><p>“Oh that’s right. Talk and you will die faster. <em>Hmm</em>. I wonder if this will reset <em>it</em> since I’m not the one killing her per se. But I did seal you both in there and loaded the gun myself.”</p><p>They looked at each other. Bulma checked over their heads and Vegeta explored between them. He found a revolver tucked in his pants.</p><p>“To answer your question from earlier, you two <em>love birds</em> are caged away in a stone coffin deep, deep underground. Without any electronic devices or means of escape.”</p><p>Bulma instinctively felt her jacket for her phone but confirmed it wasn’t there. Vegeta closed his eyes and cocked his sweaty head against the cool stone behind him.</p><p>“But I am gracious enough to give you options. You both can die painfully from suffocation. Or… Vegeta, you could use that fully loaded gun to end her suffering before it begins. Then use as many bullets as you like to end your perpetual existence. Or… Will you find a way to break through, saving you and the girl? My, my. Which one will you choose?”</p><p>Bulma looked at him expectantly. Her hair stuck to her forehead and sudor dripped onto the stone underneath her.</p><p>“My bet is on the gun.”</p><p>Their eyes drifted to it in his hand. A fearful yet knowing look passed over her face.</p><p>“Well, whatever you choose, I promise none of your companions will be harmed. They should be waking up shortly. I will be gone. You two will be dead. And no one will never, ever find your bodies. I guess this is farewell Vegeta or see you soon. Either way, we’ll find out tomorrow.”</p><p>The line went silent. She tossed the radio back where she found it. He maneuvered his body, bringing his heavy hand to his chest.</p><p>“I don’t know who that bastard is but-but” She coughed, struggling to retrieve air. “We can find a way-a way out!”</p><p>“Bulma.” He said calmly, watching her move the light along the sealed edges.</p><p>“Help-help me find a way-”</p><p>“Bulma.” He gently rested his hand over hers and switched the light off. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness guiding him to her.</p><p>“Vegeta. D-don’t.” She whispered her plea.</p><p>“Bulma. I love you.” He smashed his lips onto hers.</p><p>A shot. Then another shot.</p><p>All was deadly quiet in the <strong>cemetery</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you @Rutisfree for this! The details are so beautiful and points to so many parts of the story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Welcome back. Which one will you choose now?</em>”</p><p>His eyes snapped open. A sun ray greeted him, instantly blurring his vision. In the haze, he could make out blue waves stretching out as far as he could see. He moved his hand to shield his eyes but was unable to. Something heavy yet oddly soft rested in the palm of his hand. A light squeeze, caused the sea of blue to stir and moan with a feminine tone.</p><p>The padded blanket shifted down revealing a bare and beautiful woman next to him. She rolled onto her back, her neck drifting over to face him. “<em>Hmm</em>. Not sure if we’re ready for another round like last night.”</p><p>He remained still. Staring into her eyes only, praying the burn on his ears wasn’t showing.</p><p>The woman snorted softly at his flustered expression. Closing her eyes with a sleepy smile, she slowly guided his hand up her rising midsection. “Yeah, still getting used to it.”</p><p>Vegeta snatched his hand back. The force hurled him off the bed and hard on the wood floor.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” The woman sat up, crossing her arms under her ample breasts.</p><p>He promptly got up off the floor, turned his back to her and dusted off his exposed chest and what he assumed were sleeping woolens. “Woman, what do you mean last night? I never met such a vulgar woman like you a day in my life.”</p><p>“Shit, Vegeta. How hard did Goku hit you this time?” The woman confidently swept the blanket off of her and walked past him. “I mean crap baskets. Or is that still too <em>vulgar</em> for your Puritan ears to handle?”</p><p>She stood in between the open doors of a dark wooden wardrobe and removed an ornate purple and black robe. The waves of her blue hair moved back and forth; it’s tips brushing the goosebumped skin of her round rear. He wanted to continue to watch her, but thought it proper to divert his eyes to the floor.</p><p>“What’s the last thing you remember? The council meeting? Our talk? The sex?” Playful lust danced in the last of her words.</p><p>“Nothing.” His voice was low but confident.</p><p>He heard the doors close and saw her feet land in between his. Warm hands stroked his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. The same blue he woke up to, now searched his haunted soul. He felt exposed and anxious, but surprisingly safe. Like he found something. Someone? No. Like she found him.</p><p>Worry set into her pretty features, making him feel small and guilty. “Give it some time. It will come back to you.”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>Her hands dropped from his face. “Bulma.”</p><p>Relief flooded his heart. But he didn’t know why. He wanted to pull her close and return them to the bed. Never letting go. Never letting her out of his sight. But he couldn’t remember why.</p><p>She set her fists on her hips. “Did you get a spell cast on you? There is no way you forgot about me!”</p><p>“<em>Tsh</em>. Brash and boorish, I doubt anyone can forget about you.” He folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>“That’s some way to talk about your wife.”</p><p>“Wife? I just met you.”</p><p>“Clearly you haven’t!” She cupped her stomach.</p><p>“Woman. I don’t have any memory of you, or us, doing… that!”</p><p>“The name is BULMA! And you don’t need to remember because I HAVE THE PROOF!”</p><p>He was about to question the legitimacy of the child’s paternity, but she turned swiftly on her heel, slapping him in the face with her hair. He grumbled at her insolence with fists at his sides.</p><p>“Let’s get you some food.” She walked out the door, then stepped back squinting at him over her shoulder. “I’m talking to the baby. Not you.”</p><p>Her footsteps faded into the hall and down the stairs. He took the time to take in his surroundings. A careful draw of the white sheer curtain confirmed that he was on the second level on a two story home. In front and neighboring him, were houses made of stone and wood that he assumed were like his own. Dirt roads spread out in various directions. A crop field and dense forest flanked him. The sound of a horse-drawn cart passing by and attire of people at a well informed him he was in the outlands of a new settlement.</p><p>Searching the room, he found a black slacks, a white ruffled shirt and black vest on a thin wood chair. A pair of tall black boots were neatly resting next to the bed. In the hall, he spotted a washroom devoid of plumbing and an additional bedroom. On his way downstairs he paused at the silence, feeling the anxiety build up again, until curses peppered the room.</p><p>“That fucking chicken! So stubborn. I don’t know why we keep it around. Should have boiled it up.” Bulma entered the kitchen from a side door and set some items on the counter with a huff. “Let’s see. We got eggs and some pork belly left. I think I have some bread from Chi Chi left over, yep here. Well, baby we are going to eat good this morning.”</p><p>“Woman, you are with child. You should be properly clothed and footed.” He marched into the open kitchen.</p><p>“Are you really back to calling me Woman? I thought marriage and years of knowing each other fixed that.” She rubbed her temple. “Vegeta, I’m fully aware that I am with child. I’ll be fine. The fall hasn’t settled in yet.” She pulled a few plates from a cabinet.</p><p>He couldn’t help himself from observing her movements. Her ample chest bounced under her robe as she moved; her lips pouted as she thought on something; her hands not-so-gracefully cut the meat into irregular strips.</p><p>“Where are we stationed?” He folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>“We <em>live</em> in the West City settlement of the new territory.” She pulled a few pans off of hooks along the wall.</p><p>Standing in place, he looked around the main level of the home. Mild but comfortable furnishings adorned the openly connected rooms. He noticed a bookshelf significantly ajar from the wall, but kept it to himself and let his focus land back on her. “Are we affluent?</p><p>“With you being head of the town guard, we are well off. Plus, the rewards from <em>witch hunting</em> are good.”</p><p>“Witch hunting?”</p><p>“Yep. You and Goku travel from time to time to other towns to fight the occult and other evil spirits. That’s how we met.” He caught her smile, though her back was to him.</p><p>“Explain.”</p><p>Her smile disappeared. “I was exploring backwoods for one of the magical orbs.” The meat sizzled as it touched the pan. “We found them at the same time. You laid claim to it. Even though it wasn’t yours to lay claim to. We argued. Awakening an evil spirit. It tried to possess me but you called it out.” She stopped cutting slices of bread and looked out the window. “Your body glowed with this powerful energy. I still can’t explain it.”</p><p>“Was I possessed?”</p><p>“Sort of, but not really. It seemed like you unlocked something hidden inside you. I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” She cracked eggs into another pan, then adjusted the flame underneath it with a shift in her wrist.</p><p>Vegeta watched the flame in amazement. It seemed like she wasn’t doing anything new, but it felt like it was something he had never seen before. “How are you doing that?”</p><p>She looked over shoulder, then back at the pan. “Under here wood is burning and this knob here directs the amount of heat underneath these openings. I call it a range. I create different kinds of thing in my workshop downstairs. Keep that a secret.” She pointed a spatula at the bookshelf. “My knowledge and skills make me dangerous in this small minded world. Tack on my rare hair color and as they say, I must be a <em>witch</em>.” She mocked while plating the eggs, bacon and toast. “The witch and the witch hunter. We make a good team.” She set two plates on the table.</p><p>“Any more questions? Or can we have breakfast now?” She gently rubbed her belly.</p><p>“Are you talking to me or the baby?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. He walked over to her, pulled out a chair and held a hand out to help her sit.</p><p>————————</p><p>Despite her very vocal protests, he left home and made his way to the town hall. Thankful no one greeted him as they walked by, he took the main road to the edge of town, where the forest ended behind the church. In the high grass, he walked along the tree line surveying the town’s gate and the lack thereof.</p><p>“Lost Vegeta?”</p><p>The voice put him on guard as he didn’t hear anyone approaching. He turned to face the meddler. “No.”</p><p>“<em>Hmm</em>. I suppose not.” A tall slender man, dressed in black religious vestments with a long decorated staff with a glass orb at the top, smiled at him courteously. “Are you on your way to the town hall? I am headed there as well. Shall we walk together?”</p><p>Vegeta motioned for the clergyman to lead the way. Back on the main road, the man became<br/>Vegeta’s guide, telling him how the town began, who lived in which home and gave him the general lay of the land. As he spoke, Vegeta felt memories sprouting up in his mind. Like a growing vine with new buds blossoming, visions appeared of his arrival, marrying Bulma, his sparring matches with Kakarot, and his duties as the town guard and witch hunter.</p><p>“The Magistrate should be just in there.” The man pointed his staff towards the Town Hall as he spoke.</p><p>“Holy Fath-”</p><p>“Whis.” He calmly interjected.</p><p>“Whis. Why do you tell me what I already know?”</p><p>“Just making small talk. Speaking of, how is Bulma doing? She’s about four months with child now, correct?”</p><p>“Yes. She is well.”</p><p>“Good.” Whis walked past him, stopping a moment before he spoke. “I look forward to seeing what your son will do.”</p><p>“My son?” He spun around to find his answer but found empty space where the man should have been.</p><p>Vegeta scanned the area, but then decided to carry on with his mission. Inside the town hall, he ascended the main staircase to the magistrates office. With a knock, he entered the room.</p><p>“<em>Ahh</em> Vegeta.” The Magistrate beckoned him to his desk. Without looking up, he handed him a sealed letter and continued perusing a document. “I got reports of some troubling disturbances in Kniqitown. Clothing scattered about with no bodies to occupy them. Fires still warm. Work left undone. Accounts say there is a creature lurking about.” He dropped the document from in front of his face, to look out the side window. “Occult activity in my jurisdiction.” The paper crinkled in his fist. “Every sinner will be brought under my subjection. And they will fear me as Judge, Jury and Executioner!” His small fist slammed into the desk. After his outburst, his gaze fell upon Vegeta. A brief look of surprise adorned the Magistrate's face. “Still here?! Begone. Fetch me that creature’s head by the end of the week!”</p><p>Vegeta nodded, then turned to leave.</p><p>“Vegeta?”</p><p>He paused mid-step in the doorway, shifting his body sideways to face him and stifled the urge to murder the man before him. “Lord Frieza.”</p><p>“<em>Hmmm</em>.” Frieza stood and strolled over to the door with his hands crossed at the small of his back. “Your voice lacks the fire and disdain at my very presence.” A creak groaned in between them as his petite body leaned into the wood less than an arm's reach of Vegeta. “Is it time already?” Frieza poked Vegeta’s chest. “I was growing quite fond of playing <em>righteous</em> in this little town.” He pressed himself off the door frame. “Even though the fashion here is quite lacking.” He flicked the long tail of his collar. Returning to his seat, he crossed his legs and let his fingertips dance against each other. “You two should leave before nightfall. I do expect you back by midnight at least. That’s all.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded.</p><p>“Oh and how is dear Bulma?” Frieza added before Vegeta could leave. “Still the <em>mother</em> of invention? Conjuring oddities and such?” An ungodly smirk spread across his face as he spoke. “I should pay her a visit. I do need her assistance with something that only her enchanted capabilities can handle.” The smirk lingered on his face after Vegeta responded and respectfully left the room.</p><p>———————</p><p>Vials, rope, bundles of sage and ironware were strewn about the large wooden table in her secret workshop and his armory underneath their home. On the table with her legs spread and her back arched, Vegeta pumped into Bulma with sinful, yet careful precision. Out of her untied half bodice, a swollen breast bounced in time with his slow and steady thrusts. He caught it, swirling his thumb around her raised nipple. His idle fingers trailed down her curvy thighs to tease her plump bud, instantly coating them. He brought his fingers to his lips, licking her sweet, sticky essence off of each one. Briefly abandoning caution, he firmly fucked her at a faster pace. Moans, curses and his name seasoned the stale air.</p><p>The need to surrender himself into her core was overtaken by something else. It urged him to study her. To take in his wife - his Bulma - fragile and lust filled stirring underneath him, and sear it into his memory. Pressing every inch into her and rolling her bud between his fingers, brought her to her peak. Her pussy squeezed, twitched and melted around his painfully stiff shaft. Wanting to protect his cub, he slipped his soaked cock from her and came on the dirt at his feet.</p><p>As her body relaxed, he adjusted her dress to cover her sex. She sat up with her weight resting on her hands behind her.</p><p>“My love, why so gentle?” Her legs swung causally over the side of the table.</p><p>“Your condition.” He turned away and tucked himself into his pants.</p><p>“It’s not an explosive Vegeta. I’m not ganna pop because of a quick fuck.”</p><p>“Woman!” He stepped back in between her legs, covering the sides of her stomach with his hands.</p><p>“Oh please.” She slapped his arm. “I’m starting to think you care about this baby more than me. You slept near my stomach for a week when you found out I was pregnant.”</p><p>“There’s something special about our son.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared into her bulbous abdomen.</p><p>“You can tell? How? Is it because of your Saiyan heritage? Do you sense him? Is he giving off life-energy? Can you hear his heartbeat?!”</p><p>“What? No. Whis told me.” He returned his focus to her.</p><p>“Whis, huh?” She sat upright, putting both hands on her belly. “Interesting. A boy?... I know the perfect name!”</p><p>“Vegeta the fifth.”</p><p>“Trunks!”</p><p>They said one after the other.</p><p>“What?” They said in unison.</p><p>“Since when were you Vegeta the fourth?”</p><p>“When I was born. Why do you want to name him after a traveling chest?”</p><p>“It was my father’s name.”</p><p>He hesitated before speaking. “Why was your father named after a-”</p><p>“It’s a family thing! Anyway,” She cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. “We can settle this when you get back. For now,” Her legs locked around his waist. “Let me send you off proper… again.”</p><p>——————</p><p>The late summer sun had set behind a far off hill. Void of his favorite color, the reds and oranges looked dull and lifeless as they streaked across the sky. From the front of a horse drawn cart with legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles, arms folded and his head resting against a tall barrel at his back, Vegeta felt empty. He wanted to relax into her scent and her touch that still lingered on him. Or at least get prepared for the creature he was about to face, by sharpening his weapons and rechecking the inventory. But he remained still, staring into the night sky through the openings of the crossing tree branches. His mind was blank, except for a series of visions. Hazy and sporadic, purple hair and blue eyes, tears and anger; kept repeating over and over. Who did they belong to? What was he missing?</p><p>“We should start looking for a place to set up camp.”</p><p>Since leaving town, Vegeta ignored the ramblings of the idiot at the reins next to him. “He expects its head before sunrise. Let’s get into town, do the job and get back.”</p><p>“Guess it’s ganna be a long night, here.” Kakarot passed him the reins. Removing a side lantern and searching the cart, he put a large box, wrapped in cloth and knotted at the top, on his lap.</p><p>Vegeta sat upright, snatching the reins. “You gluttonous fool. You ate before we left town.”</p><p>“Yeah, but Chi Chi packed this dinner and I don’t want it to get cold.” He untied the cloth and removed one of the stacked dinner boxes. “Thank you for this food.” A quick prayer, and he pushed an over-stuffed steamed bun into his mouth, followed by another. “I sent word for Piccolo to scout ahead. Between the three of us, the creature should be no problem.” He muffled out with food in his cheeks. “But I don’t think we will be back by morning. We have at least another half a day on the road.”</p><p>“He said we had a week to capture the creature.” Vegeta pulled the reins, bringing the cart to a halt. “Then he said he expected me back by midnight.”</p><p>“Midnight? Why would you need to be back for the witching hour? The town is safe with Krillin and the rest of the guard around.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“You know. Midnight, the witching hour, when witches and other beings show themselves. You usually like to wait until then to capture and kill them.” Kakarot popped the last bun into his mouth and held out a hand for the rein.</p><p>The fog cleared in Vegeta’s mind. The purple hair and blue eyes belonged to his unborn son. A boy? A man surrounded by grey ash, waited for him. Vegeta hopped out the cab, frantically unhitching a horse.</p><p>“Hey! What are you doing?!” The food dropped from Goku’s lap as he stood in the cart.</p><p>Vegeta mounted the detached horse, directed it back towards the town and dug his heels into its side demanding it to go faster. “I’M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!”</p><p>—————</p><p>A few hours later, Vegeta entered the town gate. Everything was burning. People ran in all directions. Babies wailed. Livestock cried out to be released from their pens and restraints. He overlooked the chaos and soared down the dirt road leading to his home. Vegeta barely brought the horse to a stop before he dismounted. His house was smoldering. The fire took everything only leaving the frame.</p><p>He rushed through the wall of smoke. “Bulma! BULMA!” It was silent. He heard a creak and his world upended. The floor gave way to the hallowed room below. Plumes of dust and ash invaded his senses. He barely registered the fall when heard the loud groan from the heavy beams overhead. Ignoring the pain in his left arm, he stumbled onto his feet and frantically searched the rubble around him. “Bulma? Woman!”</p><p>“She’s not here! Climb up!” A voice carried over to him. It was familiar but unrecognizable. Another creak and groan echoed above them. “If you want to see her again, grab my hand!”</p><p>Wood shards rain down around Vegeta. He scaled the debris and took the hand extended to him. Pulling him the rest of the way, he followed the man out the pit and into the front yard.</p><p>He watched in disbelief as his new home collapsed into nothing in front of him. “Where is she?!” Vegeta grabbed the collar of the man next to him, bringing him down to eye level with himself.</p><p>The man shoved Vegeta back, adjusted his exceptionally long braid and picked his hat off the ground. “Last I heard, the Magistrate requested her presence at the gallows. I was ordered to wait here until you returned.”</p><p>Vegeta bumped into him as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh Vegeta.” The man stood unmoved. Dusted his hat off and placed it neatly on his head as he addressed Vegeta’s back. “It’s that way.” He pointed in the opposite direction.</p><p>Vegeta stopped. The bray from an unblemished black horse caught his attention. He darted over to it, untied it and galloped away.</p><p>Surveying the area as he rode, the fire appeared to emanate from his home then drifted to the surrounding homes and engulfed the town.</p><p>He found him alone at the clearing in the middle of town. “FRIEZA!” He haphazardly dismounted.</p><p>At the sound of his name, Frieza turned towards its direction. “There you are Vegeta. I was starting to get worried. <em>Ah ha ha</em>.” He laughed up into the air.</p><p>“WHERE IS SHE?!” Vegeta stalked up to the man, but paused when Frieza rounded a pistol from his back.</p><p>Frieza drifted around Vegeta. Vegeta circled around Frieza keeping his eyes fixed on him. They both stopped where the other was previously standing.</p><p>“Here we are again, Vegeta. Two souls dancing the dance of death. It would be macabre if it weren’t so entertaining! Watching and waiting for that exact moment for you to wake up, for <em>this</em> version of you-” He waved the gun over Vegeta’s form. “-to join me wherever we may be, is always a nice surprise. Oh I guess it’s lustful of me.” The barrel of the gun touched his cheek as he looked into the smokey night sky. “To play with my food before taking another bite. But I wondered if you would find the key this time. And end this ridiculous curse. But where would that leave <em>me</em>?” He pointed the gun back at Vegeta. “An eternity with you Vegeta? Well that would be insufferable.” His impish smirk sunk into a vitriolic scowl.</p><p>“Where is she!”</p><p>“Next to you, of course.”</p><p><em>Bang</em>.</p><p>Before his vision fully faded to black he saw a rope with blue hairs entangled in it. Next to that were a pile of <strong>bones</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Lachanophobic for art! The detail is beautiful!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Welcome back. Which one will you choose now?</em>”</p><p>“Mr. V?”</p><p>The voice called to him, like a way out of the dark prison he was in. Instead of following it, he remained. Tired. Broken. Unsure. He knew if he did, if he followed that voice, there would be another chance to save her. Her... Her who? No! He can’t forget again. He has to remember her. He has to find her. He needs to find a key to unlock it. What is it? He can’t forget. Who? Who can’t he forget? No. He has to find her and the key. He will find her.</p><p>“Mr. V?”</p><p>His eyes snapped open. He jumped onto his bare feet and cracked his neck at various angles. A female guard monitored him through metal bars in the small opening of the solid steel door.</p><p>“Where is she?” He paced restlessly back and forth as he calculated something in his head. “Where? Where! I don’t have time!” Under a stiff, white-grey short sleeved shirt and equally stiff, dull colored pants, he flexed his muscles in an attempt to tear through the cloth and metal jacket binding his arms to himself.</p><p>“Who ya lookin’ for?”</p><p>“HER!” The sound of metal springing free followed his voice.</p><p>“Alright, just calm down. Ya musta missed ya meds. I’ll call Dr. Piccolo for ya, but,” The guard slowly entered the cell with her baton in her grip and her hand over her taser. “Ya gatta remain calm Mr. V. I hav’ta fix ya restraint so ya can’t hurt ya’self.”</p><p>Cautiously, she advanced over to him. He remained still as she reholsed her baton. Eyeing her until she disappeared behind him, he felt the cloth tightened at his side and he heard the metal buckle fasten. Soon as it was secured, he spun around. With his back straight, he extended his neck, bringing his face an inch from hers. She remained calm, but he noticed her slowly placing her hand over her taser.</p><p>“Her. You?” His voice was low but quickened. He cocked his head to the side, letting his eyes shift wildly over her form. He leaned in closer and sniffed her. “You not her.” He retracted his neck to its previous position. “Get out.”</p><p>“Ok. I’m leavin’ Mr. V. I’m leavin’.” The guard kept her hands in front of her as she backed out the cell. When he heard it lock, he faced the threadbare padded wall and repeatedly banged his forehead into it; determined not to let the thousands of memories flooding his mind to drown him.</p><p>———</p><p>“Mr. V. You seem betta tonight.” The guard said between gum chews. Her prisoner sat closed eyed and cross legged with his feet bottom up, in a zen-like fashion.</p><p>“The way back is always the hardest. Going is easier.” He spoke calmly.</p><p>“Right… Have a good night Mr. V.”</p><p>“That’s not my name.”</p><p>“It’s what I call ya.” She leaned into the door, with a smile and waited for a response. He didn’t. “Well, when he brought ya here, he said ya name was Vegeta. So I-”</p><p>“Who is he?”</p><p>“Now that,” She pushed her hat upward and smiled to herself proudly. “I can answer. He said his name was sumthin, sumthin Angel. He’s been taking care of ya, but said ya murderous multiple personalities became too much for him to handle. And then I try to be respectful to all the inmat...patients here. So that makes ya Mr. V.”</p><p>“Where is here?”</p><p>“West City Asylum.”</p><p>“Asylum. Why drop here?” He growled in frustration, edging on breaking his new found inner peace. “It’s not working. I’m remembering too much and not enough. I remember all of nothing! Where is she?” He jumped from a seated position onto his feet in an instant. “Take me to her!” He stalked closer to the door, maintaining eye contact with the guard.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow,” The guard stepped back from the door with her arms over her chest. “after ya have ya meeting with ya new docta. Then, maybe, we can find out who <em>she</em> is.”</p><p>“The timeline is broken. It’s quicker than usual.” He explained to her through the bars.</p><p>“Yeah right. Does that sometimes I guess.” The guard walked down the hall popping her gum. “Goodnight Mr. V.”</p><p>“I need to find her.” Vegeta whispered into the bars.</p><p>———</p><p>The next night, the guard walked up to the cell and noticed something covered the bars. “Mr. V? Ya alright?” She paused, her gut telling her she should call for backup. But she opened the door not wanting her favorite prisoner to be harmed by the other guards.</p><p>Upon entering the cell, the encased ceiling light didn’t reveal her prisoner. There was no sign of escape. She called out to him while circling the small cell. As her hand wrapped around her taser, she felt hot air against her ear. Her body wanted to jump but her training took over. She stepped forward and turned around abruptly with her hand still over her taser. He was gleaming at her, standing sideways and facing her without his jacket. Taking a quick look around, she saw the fringes from the covered ceiling handing down.</p><p>“Were ya hidin’ in the ceilin’? How did ya get-”</p><p>He spit out a piece of the foam padding.</p><p>She aimed her taser at him and spoke with firm authority. “Mr. V… Vegeta back up and put your hands up. Or I will tase you.”</p><p>He stood still but extended his neck forward. “You said you will take me to her tonight.”</p><p>“I said after your meeting. But, Dr. Briefs had to cancel your session.”</p><p>“Briefs? Briefs. Briefs. Briefs. Briefs. Briefs.” His eyes danced in their sockets until they found its target. “Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”</p><p>“Yes. Dr. Bulma Briefs is ya assigned psy-”</p><p>“Take me to her. NOW!” He took one step forward bridging the gap between them.</p><p>Her heart dropped into the pool between her thighs, yielding to the carnality in his voice. “She-she isn’t here. And you…you’re unrestrained.”</p><p>“Where is she!” He demanded an answer.</p><p>“Vegeta please back up.” She begrudgingly flexed her fingers around the taser.</p><p>“Take me to her!”</p><p>“Vegeta. Back up!”</p><p>“Where is s-” Needles pierced his chest. He shook violently but remained standing. His hand covered hers, forcing her to squeeze the trigger. A jolt. Then another. And another. She tried to pull it away, but his hold didn’t budge. To her surprise, instead of shocking her as well, his body seemed to absorb the charge.</p><p>“Mr. V?”</p><p>He released his tight hold on her, causing her to drop the taser and stumble back against the wall. After he snatched needles out of his chest, his body began to shake again. But this time… this time he was giggling. The lighthearted giggle turned into a laugh. A belly-clinching maniacal laugh.</p><p>“Ha ah ah. AH HAHAHAH!” Against the padded wall, his body shifted and contorted, backward then forward. “I found it. I found the key. All I needed was… a little … shock! AHHAHHAHHA! HEHEEHEE.”</p><p>In a flash, her feet were dangling in the air and her breathing became impossible. Looking in the face of her attacker, his distorted smirk frightened her to her very wet core. Panicked, she clawed at his hand but his flesh felt like metal in a skin sleeve. Under the bitter yellow light, she noticed his tanned skin turned a pale white, his once jet black hair hair was sickly green and his eyes sparked a death-bringing blue.</p><p>“I’ll-take-ya,” She spat out between gasps of air. “to-Bulma!”</p><p>“Come in, Officer Launch. Over.” A voice from her radio called to her. “Come in, Officer Launch. What’s your location? Over.”</p><p>He pulled her down to face him, nose to nose. “Say you need assistance. Anything extra and I will kill you.” He tightly clenched her neck before dropping her. “I’ll kill them all.”</p><p>“Officer Launch. Come in.”</p><p>On her back, she started coughing and gasping for air at the same time. Her consciousness was fading until two loud blurry snaps caught her attention. Her radio was jammed into her hand and brought to her face. “I’m here. I-I need assist-assistance.”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>As her vision refocused, she looked over up to him for instruction. He nodded.</p><p>“Cell block U7.” Her hand dropped hard on her chest and her head slumped to the side.</p><p>“Copy. Sending Unit.”</p><p>“No!” She jumped up, putting herself into another coughing fit. Ignoring the growl above her, she responded. “No unit needed copy! No unit. Just send,” Squinting as she looked up at him, she was unsure of what she previously saw. He was back to his calm self, arms folded across his chest and stone features on his face. The color returned to his skin. So did the black to his hair and eyes. “Send Officer Yamcha. Copy?”</p><p>The line was open but it was some time before the voice finally spoke. “Yeah. Copy.”</p><p>Launch shifted herself, placing her back against the padded wall. She returned the radio to her hip and rested her arms on her bent knees. “I hav’a plan, to get ya to her. But I won’t let anyone else get hurt.”</p><p>“When you’re dead, I can kill who I want.”</p><p>“Launch? Launch?!” Footsteps quickly approached the cell.</p><p>Vegeta flattened himself against the cushioned wall next to the open door. She rose onto shaky legs, leaning heavily against the wall behind her for stability.</p><p>“Launch?” The guard entered the cell. “Where is Prisoner 419?”</p><p>Vegeta pushed off the wall, curled his arm around the guard’s neck in a headlock, suffocating him.</p><p>“Wait! If ya kill him I can’t take ya to Bulma.” She wrapped her hands around Vegeta's tight bicep.</p><p>“Bul-ma?” The guard sputtered out, frantically trying to grab at the man behind him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say her name!” Vegeta tightened his hook.</p><p>“Stop Mr. V! Listen I- I’ll radio in and say everythin’s fine. You take his uniform and then they won’t be suspicious, seein’ us on da cameras and all.”</p><p>Officer Yamcha glared at her in confusion before he lost consciousness. Vegeta let him fall, wishing he snapped his neck first. She bent over and dragged the body off into the corner. Crouching down, she untied his shoes and looked up to Vegeta, restraining a smile. “Take off ya shirt.”</p><p>———</p><p>Walking past the guard station, Launch quickly explained that the prisoner slipped out his straight jacket but everything was fine. Using her hair and hat, she covered the bruises under her chin. Vegeta tugged his hat lower in agreement, keeping his hand over his face until his back was to the short bald guard watching them enter the elevator.</p><p>“It’s late. I’m not sure if she’s in. But thanks for takin’ me to see Dr. Briefs. Lady stuff ya know.” Launch pushed the up button knowing Sargent Krillin was listening and watching the staff elevator camera. Vegeta stood in the corner under the camera with his arms folded.</p><p>As they neared the door at the end of the long windowless hall, Vegeta sensed her. He could feel Bulma’s energy. He closed his eyes and saw electrical currents in the form of a seated body. The streams brightly merged around her heart and brain. Then an aura formed around her; colorless but warm and deeply familiar. Peering over her shoulder to Vegeta staring straight ahead, Launch smiled and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Dr. Briefs?” Launch felt that intense fear and dread from earlier rise up behind her. She rubbed her neck. “I need to speak to ya about one of ya patients.</p><p>“I’m sure it can wait till morning.” The voice yawned from behind the door.</p><p>Launch heard a crackle of what sounded like lightning behind her. “<em>Uhhhh</em>. Told ya Yamcha, we shouldn’t be botherin’ the doctor this late.”</p><p>The door opened instantly. Dr. Briefs fiercely eyed the both of them with a hand on her hip. “Yamcha you have some right!”</p><p>Vegeta shoved Launch into the room past Dr. Briefs. Then stepped through the doorway, slowly removing his hat.</p><p>“Who? Who are you?” She asked the freakishly grinning man in front of her.</p><p>He tilted his head, reaching out to place a stray blue hair behind her ear. She slapped his hand away. Catching it, he pulled her closer and kissed it. “Have you ever danced with the devil in the blue moonlight?”</p><p>“What?!” She forcefully pushed away from him. “I don’t know who you are but I’m calling the guards. Launch. Launch?” She knelt down to the guard nervously sitting in the corner.</p><p>Launch looked up at her, smiling. “We found you.”</p><p>“Bulma.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs turned to find the man, now transformed. He stood in front of them crowned with royal blue hair and eyes; aglow with a pulsing blue energy. A hand gently reached out to help Bulma to her feet.</p><p>“I did it. I unlocked it. I’m finally powerful enough to-” Vegeta was chucked into a wall. His midsection encased in ice.</p><p>“Mr. Freeze?!” Bulma faced the doorway. “How did you get out of your-”</p><p>Vegeta watched as a spear of ice ripped through her chest. “BULMA! BULMAAAA!” A pale man dressed in the same white prison uniform, though sheltered under a starch white robe, caught her by the collar before her body collapsed.</p><p>Vegeta writhed against his frozen restraint and a powerful roar shook the world around them. “FRIEZA! I WILL BREAK THIS CURSE!”</p><p>At the sound of his name the sullen man perked up and broke out into infectious laughter. “OH HO HO HO! My my, this is new.” He dropped Bulma’s body in front of Vegeta. “I truly hope you do. Though being resurrected is quite miraculous,” The ice in her chest shattered under the pressure from his foot. “It’s getting a <em>tad</em> repetitive.” He raised a finger to Vegeta’s forehead. “Try again, shall we?”</p><p>“I will kill you! I am <strong>VENGEANCE</strong>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you @SarahPdraws for this art! It’s captures Joker/Vegeta’s mental break so graphically!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo sorry this took soooo long. I had these last two chapters written but I had to make it all tie in as best as I could. </p><p>Thank you everyone of you that read this story and have returned after the delay. Please check out the art at the end of chapters 3 and 5!</p><p>Thank you BlackSwan22 for betaing!</p><p>If you haven’t please read the rest of the Halloweenie fics in the collection they are a real treat!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome-”</p><p>“ENOUGH!” On his back, Vegeta floated in the grey ash, refusing to open his eyes. “I have had enough.” His voice carried as a whisper to the disembodied presence around him. Too tired to try. Too tired to try again. To try again and fail. To fail again. And again. And again.</p><p>Thousands of memories swelled and formed into a leviathan-sized wave over his tiny form. “How many times will I see her killed? How many times will my children be murdered? Finding their bodies. Finding them all in pieces. This isn’t hell. This is worse.” The wave broke. Their screams, his fears, the cemetery where they lay, broken bones, the pain and the chains that link them finally drowned him. Sinking down into the void, he said his last goodbyes, his never said I love you’s and thank you’s.</p><p>“The past cannot be changed. But, the future is yet in your power.”</p><p>He opened his eyes. Floating flat in the same grey ash he remained unmoved, not alive, not yet dead. “That’s what you said the first time. What brought about this wretched curse.”</p><p>“As I recall <em>you</em> started this curse with a wish. I welcomed you here when this place was created.” Whis drifted into Vegeta’s peripheral, poised comfortably on an invisible seat with legs crossed, his arm resting in his lap and his chin in his palm.</p><p>“Forgive me if the details are muddy!”</p><p>“You are forgiven. Shall I remind you?”</p><p>Vegeta dropped his face away from the man. “This is your realm. Do as you like.”</p><p>“If I may, this is your realm, one of your creation.”</p><p>His head slowly turned to the being staring casually back at him. He wanted to thwart this thing’s neck but the emptiness that filled him kept him still. “What?”</p><p>Whis whirled his finger and a mirror hovered above Vegeta.</p><p>“I said I had enough! I’m not going again.” Vegeta ignored the object, fixing his gaze on Whis.</p><p>“A memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you never want to lose. Reality is the only truth.”</p><p>The mist in the mirror swirled and projected a vision before Vegeta. He watched the vision as two people were traveling through a dark cavernous space with a bright orange flame guiding their way.</p><p>———</p><p>“Are you sure this is worth it?”</p><p>“It was the last orb. Of course it was worth it!”</p><p>Keeping the torch above the water, the two people trudged through the muck at the bottom of an underground lake. The woman had her legs clamped around the man’s waist and her arm hooked around his neck.</p><p>“WOMAN! You-are-choking-me!”</p><p>“If you can yell, you can breathe. Keep going!”</p><p>Vegeta reached behind him with one hand and adjusted Bulma on his back. In her outstretched palm, she held a compass connected to her long necklace in front of him blocking his view. “This way.”</p><p>“I can see that!”</p><p>The air around the torch and the unlit features of their faces were as black as the water at his chest. All was silent except for sloshes of water and labored breathing.</p><p>“We should have gone back the way we came in.” She tried to lift the soles of her leather boots out of the water.</p><p>He stopped, slogged back a few steps and maneuvered her around to face him. “Give me the orbs and swim to the shore.”</p><p>“What? No! I’m letting them out of my sight.”</p><p>“The bottom drops out a step away. I can hold my breath longer and carry more than you. Go.”</p><p>“But Vegeta.”</p><p>“Go!” He handed her the torch.</p><p>She let out an annoyed sigh and pulled the soggy satchel strap from over her head. He took it and placed it over his shoulder, crossbody. She kicked off from him, holding the touch above the water. When she got about fifteen feet away towards the shore, he began following her. The bitter, acidic water burned his lips and ears until his feet reached the inshore. Trekking out the water, he wiped his face with his forearm and unclogged his ears. Then he noticed the complete darkness and silence around him. “Bulma.”</p><p><em>Snap</em>.</p><p>“Did you really think you could get away from <em>me</em>, Vegeta?”</p><p>Several lights illuminated the area, briefly blinding him. He didn't need to see the man to know who was speaking. His eyes adjusted, revealing Frieza sitting on the edge of a beached rowboat. Dodoria cracked his knuckles next to him. Next to the boat, Zarbon held Bulma’s body tight to him, covering her mouth. A legion of soldiers were positioned behind them with guns fixed on Vegeta. Vegeta stood motionless but bared his fangs to Frieza.</p><p>“<em>Ah Ha Ha Ha</em>! Poor monkey. Tail caught between your legs again.” The man rose, dusted off his pants and gingerly placed his hands behind his back. “Give me the Dragon orbs.”</p><p>Vegeta stood his ground.</p><p>“I’ll be happy to take them from ya.” Dodoria moved forward but retreated back at the wave from Frieza’s hand.</p><p>Frieza strolled over, stopping a few feet in front of Vegeta. “<em>Hmm</em>. Oh fine, let her go.”</p><p>Zarbon slowly lowered his hand down to her neck and cupped her breast before letting her go. She spun around to slap him. He caught her hand, flicked his exceptionally long braid and pushed her towards Vegeta.</p><p>“I guess I should thank you, Vegeta. Heavens know I wouldn’t go through all this for a silly legend.” Frieza kept his eyes fixed on Vegeta and the bag. When she was in arms reach, Vegeta pulled her behind him.</p><p>“Now the orbs.” Frieza’s face upturned. “As per our agreement.”</p><p>“What?” She peered from behind him, staring into the side of his eye. “What agreement?!”</p><p>Vegeta removed the strap from over his shoulder but Bulma clinched back of it and his shirt, stopping him.</p><p>“No… This is my life’s work! I’m not going to let you give it away!”</p><p>“Is there a problem, Vegeta?”</p><p>Vegeta stepped forward, forcefully pulling the bag strap and his shirt from her grasp. He gathered the straps and stalked up the shore to Frieza.</p><p><em>Slap</em>. Bulma stood in between Frieza and Vegeta, with her hand on the bag. “FUCK YOU AND WHATEVER AGREEMENT YOU HAVE! I’M NOT LETTING <em>HIM</em> LEAVE WITH THE ORBS!”</p><p>“My dear, there is nothing you can do.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you!” Bulma snapped back at Frieza. He smirked gleefully in response.</p><p>“Why would you give him the orbs?! How could you do this to me, to all we worked for?”</p><p>He jerked the bag, pulling her close enough so only she could hear. “Because that’s what I do! I kill. I destroy and I do what is necessary.”</p><p>She put her hand to her chest. “He can’t make his wish. I won’t let either of you get away with this.”</p><p>“Move.” He snarled into her face.</p><p>She stepped even closer. “Over my dead body!”</p><p>“Done!”</p><p>The life left Bulma’s eyes as the blood streamed down from the hole in her forehead. Vegeta dropped the bag, trading it for her body. “BULMA!” He sank to his knees, cradling her body. “Bulma.” He pressed his lips to the leaking wound and squeezed her chest onto his.</p><p>Frieza released his hold on the gun. “<em>Ahhhh</em>, death is truly my speciality.” It rocked back and forth on his finger by the ring around the trigger. Zarbon took it from him. “Dodoria.” Frieza motioned to the discarded bag with his liberated dight. Dodoria picked it up and slugged over to Frieza.</p><p>“Check it.”</p><p>Dodoria opened the bag, the orbs clangged against each other as he counted. “Five. Six. All six orbs are here.”</p><p>“Six? Why are there six?? Check again! Zarbon!”</p><p>Both henchmen checked the bag. Vegeta gently separated her body from his. He moved his hand along her hip, around her waist and between her breasts. There he found it.</p><p>“Only six orbs, sir.”</p><p>“Vegeta?! Why are there only six orbs?!? We agreed on all seven!”</p><p>He brushed blood stained hairs back from her head. Willing his tears to stay back, he faced her killer letting his rage flow. “You nullified our agreement!”</p><p>“Count this as your severance package to years of loyal service! Find the seventh orb! And I’ll let you use one of the wishes to bring your precious <em>Bulma</em> back to life!”</p><p>He gently closed her eyes and laid her body on the rocky shore. Her blood disappeared into the inky black water as it flowed. He stood with the orb in his hand.</p><p>An exasperated sigh escaped Frieza when he eyed the missing item. “Sleep with filthy monkeys and you pick up their crafty ways. One of you, GET ME MY ORB!”</p><p>Dodoria marched over to Vegeta and held the bag open for him to drop the it in. Vegeta held on to the orb while placing it in the bag. A wide smile began to spread on his face. “Shenron, grant me my wish!”</p><p>“SHOOT HIM!” Frieza ordered.</p><p>Vegeta punched Dodoria in the face and kicked him in the dick.</p><p>“Grant me a way to save her.”</p><p>He grabbed the bag and slouched under the folded body, as a torrent of bullets came his way.</p><p>“And a way to kill HIM!”</p><p>Zarbon changed his position to fire at close aim. Bullets pierced Vegeta’s lung, throat and heart; his body fell next to hers and Dodoria’s on top of his. Zorbon held up his fist.</p><p>“<em>OH HO HO</em>!” Frieza kicked Dodoria’s body off of Vegeta and onto the shore, then pushed his heel into Vegeta's chest.</p><p>“And I wish I can be there to watch you try and fail every single time. You will never kill <em>me</em> Vegeta, you’re too wea-”</p><p>A powerful hum verberated throughout the cave and a blinding light sprouted from the bag. Vegeta laughed painfully.</p><p>“What’s happening?!” The golden light enveloped Frieza and the area around them. “Don’t tell me the legend- YOU FILTHY MONKEY!!!” Frieza shouted out.</p><p>The blinding light turned into silent darkness.</p><p>“Welcome, Vegeta.” Whis appeared out of the dark grey ash.</p><p>“What is this place?” Vegeta glanced at the man in front of him, then at the inescapable void surrounding him.</p><p>“This place is the Etiam Facere, where you will return each time you fail.”</p><p>“Each time I fail?” The memory of what just happened and all the emotions returned to him. The pressure swelled in his head, causing him to wince in pain. “Bulma? WHERE IS SHE?!”</p><p>“She is peacefully awaiting your next attempt.”</p><p>“My next attempt… the wish?” With clenched fists he floated over to Whis. “I won’t fail her again!”</p><p>Whis stood with his arms crossed behind his back and a non threatening smile.</p><p>“How do I save her?”</p><p>“That is up to you.”</p><p>Vegeta once again scanned the man in front of him. “Who? What are you?”</p><p>“Whis. A being sent here to fulfill your wishes.”</p><p>“Wishes? I only-”</p><p>“You requested to a way to save her <em>and</em> kill him.”</p><p>“Will you assist me?”</p><p>“If that is what you desire.”</p><p>Vegeta thought about it. “No. I will do it on my own. I will save her and I will kill him.”</p><p>“As you wish. Which life will you choose to save her?”</p><p>“This one! Send me back before that bastard showed up!”</p><p>“The past cannot be changed. But, the future is yet in your power.”</p><p>“<em>Tsh</em>.” Vegeta thought about another life. Another life where he and Bulma could be happy, safe and away from the oppressive grip of his enemy.</p><p>Whis swayed his hand and a mirror appeared before Vegeta. “Step through and begin again.”</p><p>Vegeta set his jaw and stepped through. The mirror dissolved. Whis about-faced as a man - a new Vegeta, dressed differently - appeared out of the grey ash. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“What do you mean welcome back?” The new Vegeta’s face winced in pain. “I failed?”</p><p>“Which one will you choose now?” Whis asked.</p><p>“I don’t care. Long as I kill that bastard!”</p><p>“I cannot choose for you.”</p><p>The new Vegeta thought for a moment.</p><p>“I see it.” Whis motioned and a mirror appeared in front of the new Vegeta. The new Vegeta shifted his shoulders and stepped through. The mirror dissolved. Whis about-faced as another Vegeta appeared out of the grey ash. “Welcome back.”</p><p>“What do you mean welcome back?” The newest Vegeta’s face winced in pain. “I failed? AGAIN!” He floated up to Whis. “What can you do to assist me?!”</p><p>“I cannot assist outside of anything that fulfills your wish.”</p><p>“What <em>can</em> you do?”</p><p>“I can guide you to the one you seek to save and the one you seek to kill, as well as guide you back here.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Whis motioned and a mirror appeared in front of the newest Vegeta. He stepped through. Whis checked his nails on both hands, paused and walked through. In seconds, a tuxedo-ed Whis reappeared through the mirror. He snapped his fingers and his outfit reverted to what he was previously wearing. The mirror dissolved. Whis about-faced as another Vegeta appeared out of the grey ash. “Welcome back.”</p><p>———</p><p>The vision ended and the mirror above the present Vegeta disappeared back into the grey ash.</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain anything!” He said to Whis, who was still seated comfortably with legs crossed and his chin in his palm next to him. “This place has the ability to give me the power to save her and to kill Frieza.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Frieza also wished to watch me try and to fail every time.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Then this <em>is</em> a curse. There is no way out of this fucking endless loop.”</p><p>“<em>Your</em> past cannot be changed. But, <em>the future</em> is yet in your power.”</p><p>Vegeta stared into the darkness above him. The memory of the purple hair and blue eyes returned to him. “My son?” He floated upright. “Not my past, but the future.” The catalog of his memory flipped through every version of his son he could remember. One thought lingered.</p><p>“I see it.”</p><p>A mirror appeared in front of the Vegeta. He clenched his fists before entering. “My son is the key.”</p><p>———</p><p>Vegeta woke up on a bench covered in newspaper and outfitted in dark tattered clothes, including a long ashy black duster and fingerless black leather gloves. He studied the cityscape around him. Two people strolling down the block passed him, startled at his awakening, walked widely around him. Inspecting them he saw “West City University” on their sleeves. Purple hair. Blue eyes. Find the boy. Find the boy. He removed the layers of newspaper and dusted himself off. Following his instincts, he hunted until he found the entrance to the campus. Entering a dorm, he was stopped by a student security guard.</p><p>“Sorry sir, the dorms are closed for visitors.”</p><p>“See yah in the gym tomorrow, Goten!” Another student waved to the guard as he left. The guard nodded in response but kept his eyes on Vegeta.</p><p>“I need to speak to my son.”</p><p>“Oh?” Goten’s hardened expression softened. “Well what’s his name? I can call him down for you.”</p><p>Vegeta’s lips moved before he could think. “Trunks Briefs.”</p><p>“Trunks?” Goten’s head slowly rose from the tablet. He looked Vegeta over. “Trunks’ dad died when he was a baby. I’m sorry sir I cannot allow you in.”</p><p>“Fine.” Vegeta walked forward toward the elevator.</p><p>“Sir!” Goten grabbed Vegeta’s jacket. Vegeta cocked his arm back. A tall man stood in between them.</p><p>“Trunks is in suite 4121.” Whis spoke with his back to Vegeta. “Goten, it’s quite alright. This man is my personal guest.”</p><p>“Oh ok, Mr. A.” Goten retracted his hand and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Please do not inform Trunks before we had a chance to speak to him. This is a very sensitive matter.”</p><p>“Sure. No problem.”</p><p>The elevator doors closed with Vegeta in it.</p><p>———</p><p>Through unlocked doors, Vegeta entered the two bedroom suite. From the messy living room, Vegeta saw a purpled haired young man nodding under headphones and looking up at the ceiling in thought. Every memory from every life Trunks and him shared played in his mind. Training him in martial arts, teaching him to ride a bike, yelling at him, watching him while he slept, him leaping into his mother’s loving arms. Vegeta was lost in his memories, when he caught Trunks attention.</p><p>“<em>Uhh</em>. Can I help you?”</p><p>“You’re coming with me.” Vegeta stormed into the room and grabbed him.</p><p>“What?! GET OFF OF ME!” Trunks tried to pull his shirt out of Vegeta’s grip. Vegeta tossed him on the living room floor, then opened and closed all the doors in the suite.</p><p>“If this is for ransom money, my father will pay whatever you want.” Trunks slowly rose to his feet, keeping his hands in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Hn</em>. I am your father.” Vegeta said as he closed the bathroom door and tapped the full length mirror on it.</p><p>“No. You're not.” Trunks straightened his back and dropped his hands.</p><p>“Yes. I am.” Vegeta stood in front of Trunks.</p><p>“The only father I ever knew is Frieza Kold.” Trunks stepped closer. “And you are not him. Get out.”</p><p>Vegeta ground his teeth and snarled into his face, closing the space between them. “I am your father and you are MY SON in this life and the next! Let’s go!” Vegeta went to grab him by the shirt but Trunks blocked it with force.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere with you... Vegeta.”</p><p>Vegeta straightened his back, and opened and closed his fists.</p><p>“Mom has one photo of the three is us at the park, I was about ten months old. We <em>looked</em> happy. When I asked her about you, she said you left us right after that. And that you felt what you was doing was right.” Trunks shrugged. “Since then you have been dead to me. The only father I’ve ever known helped us when no one else would. He isn’t perfect, but he’s not you. I won’t say it again. Get. Out.”</p><p>“<em>Hmph</em>.” Vegeta let out a small chuckle and looked to the ground. “That bastard has no limits.” His brows connected and he walked over to the window. “Whis.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Trunks whipped his head over to the mirror where the man stood. “Where did you come from?!”</p><p>“Would that work?” Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke to the window.</p><p>“Outside of the Etiam Facere, I cannot read your mind. But yes. That <em>would</em> work.”</p><p>“What would work?” Trunks looked between Whis and Vegeta.</p><p>Vegeta dropped his arms and stalked up to Trunks, driving him backwards. “Frieza knows about you. He planned this since he arrived in this life. He knew I was going to find you this time. This why this version of me had to leave you and... Bulma. Bulma is alive.” Vegeta stopped at the sound of her name. “My tribulation stops here. But.” He pushed Trunks backwards into the darkness of the mirror. “You must find a way to end the <strong>pain</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you @Munchkin_kh for the art! It totally brought this scene in my head to life!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome, Trunks. Which one will you choose?”</p><p>“What?” Trunks floated in front of Whis.</p><p>“It is said that sins of the father fall upon the son.”</p><p>“What does that mean? Where am I?”</p><p>“This is the Etiam Facere.” Whis stared down at him. </p><p>Trunks stared back. “That doesn’t explain ANYTHING!”</p><p>A mirror floated up to Trunks. “Mom?” </p><p>In the mirror, a younger version of Bulma than he knew was on Vegeta’s back trudging through a dark lake. Some moments later, he watched the blood flow from her head and her body collapse into Vegeta’s arms. Bullets riddled Vegeta’s body and Trucks brought his arm over his eyes to shield them from the bright light that emanated from the vision in front of him. Then he watched a conversation between Vegeta and Whis. That mirror moved from in front of Trunks and another replaced it. He ignored it and turned to Whis. </p><p>“Why did my father kill my mother? Who was that that killed Vegeta?” Hundreds of mirrors descended around him. Each one played a different life Vegeta chose. “What? How? Mom. Father? Vegeta. No. No. No. STOP!” The mirrors mount to the ash. </p><p>Trunks grabbed his hair. “This can’t be real! My family. Mom. Vegeta. That little girl, my sister? ME! We all keep dying! Why do we keep dying?!” Visions of various deaths flooded his mind. “This can’t be real. I need to wake up.” Trunks spun around in a panic searching the darkness.</p><p>“I assure you, you are very much awake and all of this is very real.” Whis motioned to the hundreds of mirrors floating around them. </p><p>Trunks looked at his trembling hands. “Is this the past or the present? Has it happened or will it happen?!” He dropped his hands, forming fists at his sides, and glared at Whis. “Give me a straight answer.”</p><p>Whis stared down at him. </p><p>Trunks stared back. “Well?!”</p><p>“All the answers you seek are right in front of you.” Whis swept his hand creating floorboards under Trunks’ feet. “Everything you have seen is neither <em>your</em> past or <em>your</em> future. Each vision is an alternate timeline stemming from the one that started it all.” </p><p>Trunks sat on his butt, fingers pressing into his eyes. “Shit! The sins of the father fall upon me. Which father?! The one who raised me? But murdered me and my family over and over. Or the dead-beat one? That left me here…In this place…Alone! Shit! Think Trunks, think. Vegeta said I needed to find a way to end the pain.” He recited those words over and over. Time felt like it didn't exist, nor did bodily needs like hunger or sleep bother him. </p><p>Trunks raised his head. “Who are you really? You can’t be my RA?”</p><p>“Correct. I am Whis. A being sent here when your father created his wishes.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Now? I am the same as I always was.”</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>“I will remain here until the wishes are fulfilled.”</p><p>“Wishes?” Out of the many that flooded him, at those words, Trunks' mind seemed to seek out and select the first vision he saw. “Those orbs? Why doesn’t he find them and wish for this, this CURSE, to be broken?”</p><p>“When a wish is in the process of being completed, the orbs are still activated and unable to be wished upon.”</p><p>“Great.” Trunks pulled his knee to his chest and rested an elbow on it. “Vegeta left me here. He said mom is alive… But, if he doesn’t try to save her, if he doesn’t kill Frieza… doesn’t that end the wish?!”</p><p>“No. The wishes were still made and this place was created. Thus it will remain. If Vegeta chooses not to find Bulma and not to kill Frieza in the life he is currently in, then he will return here once he dies to choose another life and try again.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t he just choose to go back and never make the wishes in the first place?”</p><p>“His past cannot be changed, by himself. Only the future is in his power.”</p><p>“What about me? What about my past and my future?”</p><p>“Unless you can break the curse or stop it from ever happening, in this life, you will cease to exist once Vegeta returns.”</p><p>“How can I break or stop the curse?!” </p><p>Whis stared at him. </p><p>Trunks stared back. “Show me again.” He rolled his eyes as he stood. One by one a mirror appeared in front of him. He watched as his family was killed again and again. Something inside himself seemed to fixate on this task, on figuring this out and saving his family. Maybe even saving both of his fathers. He ignored the endless bloodshed and studied each vision. </p><p>One showed Vegeta as a kid in a toy shop. “Smash the doll. Smash the doll!” Trunks yelled into the vision. </p><p>He watched Vegeta as he roamed a Puritan village, “Don’t leave mom! Turn back! Go back!” </p><p>Watching Vegeta in the asylum, Trunks noticed something that he didn’t in any other vision. “He changed? He looks different. Vegeta-find Frieza. Find Frieza! No, no, no, no. SHIT!” </p><p>Trunks clinched the sides of the mirror and dropped his head. The mirror dissipated in his hands. “Why has he never tried to… kill… Frieza first? What was that power I saw? The one where he went insane.”</p><p>“He wished to save Bulma and kill Frieza, in that order. Thus, he will always act as such when he enters a new life. And that power is your birthright, as a half Saiyan Prince.”</p><p>A mirror appeared behind him. He turned to face it. It was a vision of himself ascending and yelling into the sky. His aura was an electric yellow, his hair turned blond, angled up like a crown of thick thorns and his steel blue eyes now were set in a deadlier shade. “That power. He had it too, in the asylum.” Trunks looked at his hands. A sword appeared in between his open palms. </p><p>“So, which one will you choose?”</p><p>He wrapped his fingers around the hilt and unsheathed it slightly. “I think I know what I have to do.” He pulled the sword fully from it’s holding. “But, I don’t know if I can do it. Frieza raised me as his son. He took care of me and my mother when we had no one else. He’s not a good man. But still…” There he saw it. Within the blade, each vision was linked by a ghost-like chain. All leading back to one crowned at the tip. The moment that started it all.</p><p>“I see it.” Whis motioned and a mirror appeared in front of Trunks.</p><p>“Will I be able to return to my life once it’s done?”</p><p>“<em>Hmmm</em>.” Whis lowered his head and tapped his cheek in real thought. “You are the future, which is actually now the present… I believe you will, if you wish it to be so.”</p><p>He resheathed the sword and secured it on his back. “Hope. Mom you said always have hope.” He took a deep breath and entered the mirror. </p><p>———</p><p>Trunks' eyes snapped open. Darkness surrounded him. His head felt stuffed full of blurry visions and memories. He rolled over to retch, to try to relieve the pressure in his head and chest. </p><p>Reaching for his wastebasket in his dorm room, he found loose rocks. Huh? Rocks. His past wasn’t clear. He wasn’t too sure who he was or where he came from. He stood up too fast and fell back hard into the jagged wall behind him. Rubbing the back of his aching head, he touched the hilt of the sword. Like a rushing wind, his mission and what he had to do, what he was sent to do, became clear. Save his family. Save his father. And end the pain. </p><p>Dancing twin streams of light and hushed voices were coming towards him. In the quick flash of the beams, he saw the wide body of a stalagmite across from him. His instincts told him to wait. He closed his eyes and searched for something, he didn’t know what until he found it. Heat? Or was it energy? He saw the energy of the two people coming his way. Before he could stop himself, he pressed in deeper and felt the energy of everything around him. The drips of water. The large lake close by. The three significantly high energy levels, among several weaker ones, that were all waiting on the shore of the lake, one of which was deeply familiar. Trunks knew it had to be Frieza’s. </p><p>The conversation between the two figures approaching him became clearer. He kept his hand on the hilt of the sword, slowly knelt down against the wall and picked up two rocks. The sound of rocks hitting the wall the opposite direction of his location echoed around them. When the two people turned to investigate, he unsheathed his sword and repositioned himself behind the stalagmite.</p><p>“What was that?!”</p><p>“Relax, just probably a bat or something.”</p><p>“What if it is a ghost?”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t think it’s a ghost.” The sound of a hand tightening around a gun carried under the man’s voice. “You follow it that way. I’ll go this way.”</p><p>“Never split the party.”</p><p>“Shut your bitch ass up and do your job.”</p><p>Trunks closed his eyes, sensing the energy from the one that approached him and the other that walked away. He knew what the best attack was but was surprised at how little he felt about it. In the blink of an eye, he smashed the headlight on the man’s helmet and sliced across his body from shoulder to liver. He caught the body’s halves as they fell. But he forgot about the helmet, that clattered to the ground and started the other person.</p><p>“Mitch? Mit-” Trunks cut down the other man before he finished his last words, catching the helmet with the tip of his sword right before it hit the ground. </p><p><em>Snap</em>.</p><p>“Did you really think you could get away from <em>me</em>, Vegeta?”</p><p>Trunks heard Frieza’s voice and carefully made his way out of the dark tunnel to the well-lit cave and the lake. He slowly crept behind the legion of the soldiers at the backs of Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria, with their guns fixed on Vegeta. He watched as everything played in real time infront of his eyes, just as it played out when he first watched the vision of it in the mirror.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Vegeta?” Frieza chided. </p><p>Trunks watched Vegeta step forward, forcefully pulling the bag strap and his shirt from his mother’s grasp. As Vegeta gathered the straps and stalked up the shore to Frieza, Trunks knew he had to make his move. </p><p><em>Clang</em>. Trunks stood in between Vegeta and Frieza, right before Bulma moved to slap Vegeta, with the tip of his sword against the rocks at his feet. “This ends now.” Everyone took a step back in shock.</p><p>“Who are you to be declaring anything?! And WHERE did you come from?!”</p><p>“Fa-Frieza. This is your only warning. Take your men and leave. Without the orbs.”</p><p>“<em>Ah Ha Ha</em>.” Frieza rubbed his chin with his finger. “Oh is that it. You are here for <em>my</em> orbs.” He took a seat on the edge of the boat. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of compromise. Let’s see, if you <em>all</em> die, then I can have my orbs sooner…SHOOT THEM!”</p><p>Instantly, Trunks dropped into his stance and headed into the barrage. Vegeta dropped the bag and pulled Bulma to him. Ducking as low as he could, he used his back to shield her from the lead wave of death. </p><p>A parade of gunfire was quickly followed by silence and the sound of two feet landing on the rocky shore. Vegeta remained still for a second more before relaxing his grip around Bulma. Checking her vital areas then his, he stood to find the stranger in front of him facing the enemy. </p><p>Frieza's smile gradually melted into a frown when he saw Vegeta and Bulma rise to their feet. “WHY ARE THEY ALIVE?!” He spat through gritted teeth and pointed to the group of survivors. “ZARBON! DODORIA!”</p><p>The contents of the latter’s open gut unfurled onto the ground. Trunks slowly resheathed his sword. Dodoria, Zarbon and all the other guards' bodies collapsed in succession. </p><p>Trunks faced Frieza. “Take what you can and leave!”</p><p>“<em>AHHHH</em>! I will not! I said die and you will DIE.” Frieza removed the gun from behind his back and empty the chamber at Trunks.</p><p>Trunks closed his eyes. The vision of him transforming into a blond, powerful <em>‘Say-ian’</em> played in his mind. An untapped power overwhelmed him. When he opened his eyes, in his palm were several crushed bullets.</p><p>Frieza eyed the bag of orbs. His foot shifted the rocks underneath and hesitated. He looked up to see the blond stranger over him. </p><p>“Father, forgive me.” Trunks whispered before cleaving through Frieza. Bulma yelped into Vegeta’s back when Frieza's bisected body dropped.</p><p>“You? The legend! You're a Saiyan?!” Vegeta's hoarse voice echoed throughout the cave. </p><p>Trunks powered down, flicked the streak of blood off his blade and resheathed it. “Half Saiyan.” He glared at Vegeta and reached for the bag. Vegeta stanched it off the ground. </p><p>“Give me the orbs, Vegeta.”</p><p>“<em>Grrr</em>. I don’t give a shit who you are or what powers you have, I'm not giving you anything.”</p><p>Bulma tightened her grip on Vegeta’s shoulder. “I don’t know what just happened or where you came from, but you can’t just have them. We-I worked too hard to gather them.” </p><p>“Mother, please trust me.”</p><p>“MOTHER?!” Bulma turned to Vegeta and he looked back at her. “I’m not…” Her hands shielded her stomach.</p><p>“Probably, not yet, maybe? Honestly, I don’t even want to know. I just need the orbs to end this. All of <em>seven</em> of them.” He looked at her, then back at Vegeta. “Give me the orbs.”</p><p>Vegeta held the bag behind him. “I don’t know how you reached the legend or why you are here but-”</p><p>“YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I AM HERE!” Trunks screamed over Vegeta. “END THE PAIN…remember?” He pulled back a few steps. “Of course you don’t. YOU were about to let mom get killed. YOU left me, for a second time, alone, to clean up your fucking mess.” He clenched his fist and willed that untapped power back down by swallowing his pain and leaning into his pride. “I killed one, today. Don’t make it two, Vegeta.”</p><p>“Trunks?” Bulma asked, rounding Vegeta. He lingered on Vegeta, but shifted his gaze to her, nodding in response. </p><p>She smiled as her tears flowed. “I always wanted to name my son after my dad.” She handed him the orb, from under her shirt. “Here.”</p><p>Vegeta watched her. “You took one?! If Frieza found out he would have killed you!”</p><p>Trunks gratefully took the orb and glared at Vegeta. “He was going to kill her anyway. After <em>you</em> handed him the bag.” </p><p>Bulma wiped her eyes and stood next to Trunks. “Why were you going to give him the orbs?! And what was the agreement?!” Two pairs of angry blue eyes waited for an answer with arms folded and connected brows. </p><p>“The fuck does it matter. Frieza’s dead and our agreement is nullified.” He faced away from them still clenching the bag. </p><p>“You’re right. I guess it doesn’t matter. Give me the rest of the orbs and I can return to my timeline and get this whole thing over with.”</p><p>“Timeline?” They said together.</p><p>“Come on, <em>son</em>. You gotta explain what’s going on?” Bulma gently laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Trunks let out a long sigh. “I don’t fully understand it myself. And I don’t know if saying anything will change the future. You will just have to trust me.” He spoke calmly to Bulma, but bore into Vegeta. </p><p>Vegeta kept his back to them and stood cross armed, staring into the inky lake. </p><p>“Vegeta, give him the orbs. You were so ready to give them to Frieza, how is this any different.”</p><p>“<em>Tsh</em>.”</p><p>“He’s our son from another timeline!” She stood in front of him. “You, me, something got fucked up along the way. If you don’t trust him, trust <em>me</em>, maybe for the first time, that this is the right thing.” </p><p>They remained rooted into each other's eyes for sometime. Slowly, Vegeta’s arms relaxed and the bag was shoved in Trunk's direction. “Thank you, Vegeta.” Trunks took the bag from Vegeta’s fist. “If you do have me or I guess a version of me, try not to be a massive dick. And maybe take me to the park every now and then.”</p><p>“<em>Hn</em>.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he does.” Bulma elbowed Vegeta’s chest, hard. </p><p>Trunks set the bag down and gently placed the orb with the other ones. He stepped back. They did the same. He stepped back one more time and they did the same. </p><p>“Shenron. Grant me my wish, wishes. End this curse before it can begin. Return me to my timeline. And give my parents a happy life in this one. Please. And thank you.”</p><p>A powerful hum verberated throughout the cave and a blinding light sprouted from the bag, engulfing Trunks.</p><p>———</p><p>“Trunks? Trunks! Wake up!”</p><p>His eyes snapped open. Above him, was his best friend and suitemate. “Go-ten?”</p><p>“Trunks! Finally you woke up! Your mom called. She said something is wrong with your dad.”</p><p>“Mom? Mom!” He jumped up out the bed, but stumbled back into Goten. </p><p>“Maybe sit down for a minute before you go.” He helped Trunks sit on the bed. “Hey, where did you get that sword on your back?”</p><p>“Sword. What sword?” Trunks reached for the hilt. This time, nothing happened. No memories. No visions rushed his mind. But he knew, he knew it wasn’t, it couldn’t all be a dream. “Oh shit. Did I do it? Did I end it?!” He hurried to the living room and yelled into the mirror on the back of the door. “Whis!...Whis?!”</p><p>“Who?” Goten followed him.</p><p>He shook the mirror. “Nobody. I guess. Maybe just a guardian Angel.” Trunks tapped the mirror and opened the front door. “If my mom calls tell her I’m on my way.”</p><p>By passing the elevators, Trunks headed for the stairway. He started to hop down but stopped. He ran up instead. Reaching the roof through the unalarmed door, he looked up into the sky and remembered the vision. The one where he was flying. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and closed his eyes. Holding onto the image, he searched deep within himself. A loud yell expelled from his body and he felt the wind whirling around him. He opened his eyes to find his feet still planted firmly on the roof. </p><p>“That, that was stupid.” He ran back down the stairs, feeling hollow at his absent newfound powers. Outside the dorm, he cursed himself for forgetting his phone as he waved down a campus cab.</p><p>——— </p><p>Trunks coerced the cab driver to shorten the forty five minute crosstown drive to his home, down to fifteen minutes. He tossed his several hundred zeni watch to the driver as he got out. Sprinting up the long walkway, he barged through the front door. “Mom?! Mom!” </p><p>“In here!”</p><p>Trunks dashed into the dining room. There his mouth went slack as he witnessed the well composed and demure man he admired, devolving into a childlike tantrum. Food streaked across the walls, wine bleed into the carpet, priceless antiques laid in ruin at their feet.</p><p>“We were having dinner, then he grabbed his head and screamed. He’s been acting like a fucking maniac ever since!” Bulma called out to Trunks from a far off corner, covering the dark bruise on her cheek. </p><p>“Shut up, woman! <em>AHHHHHHHHHH</em>! For fucks sake! I even sound like THAT FILTHY MONKEY!” Frieza dropped to his knees crying out agony, forcing his fingers into his skull. “What happened?! I don’t understand. They are all here! All at once!” </p><p>Trunks crushed the shattered dishware and shards of glass under his feet. “Because you raised me, I will spare your life.”</p><p>Frieza sank. He raised his head slowly. “Trunks?” His pupils were constricted and his voice softened in revelation. “What did you do?”</p><p>“If I ever see you around here, or near my family, or hear that you got your hands on the orbs,” He pressed the cold, sharp tip of his blade into his adoptive father’s jugular vein. “My real father and I will kill you.”</p><p>“<em>Ah, ha. AH HA HA HA</em>! Kill <em>me</em>? You??” Frieza doubled back in a fit of laughter.</p><p>“YOU MURDERED ME, MOTHER AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY OVER AND OVER AGAIN!” Trunks readjusted the blade deeper into his neck. “I saw it all. And I will never forgive you.”</p><p>“Trunks. What are you say-?” Bulma was about to stop him but fainted into the seat of a plush side chair.</p><p>“Forgive me?! After all that I have done for you boy! And this!” Through rapid shallow breaths, Frieza slapped the metal away, tearing his skin. “I am injuriously aware of what happened! The collection of memories. Every-single-one is repeating in my skull all at once!” </p><p>His usual haughty candor was diluted by the painful stupor he was under. He rose slowly, wavering as got to his feet. “I can’t deny, I enjoyed it. All the pain and suffering I have caused Vegeta. Alas, I was hoping this life would be different. I guess it was. You dear boy finally broke this wretched curse. That, that bilking ape tricked me into!” </p><p>He ripped his phone from his vest pocket and sloppily typed something. Returning it, his eyes landed on Bulma. “At least she was <em>entertaining</em>.” He forcefully bumped into Trunks as he stammered out of the room. </p><p>Trunks stood unmoved. </p><p>“I will say it was nice having a son, again. Even if you are a half breed monkey.” </p><p>A screech from the driveway caused Trunks to turn and face Frieza leaning on the open front door. “I agree to your request. But I have one of my own. If you would be so kind to tell that spineless imputent prick, or as you call him your <em>real</em> father, Vegeta, that I will be waiting. As per our original agreement.” A wickedly impish smile spread across his face. “Ta ta.” </p><p>Trunks warily followed him out as Zarbon motherly ushered Frieza into a luxury car, which promptly sped away.</p><p>“Trunks?” He heard his mother’s Bulma’s soft, strained voice from the dining room. She was holding her head between her hands. “My head is splitting. These, these thoughts. All these visions. Vegeta. Me. You. Frieza? I-<em>ahhhh</em> FUCK!.”</p><p>“Sorry Mom. It’s ganna hurt for awhile. And maybe even longer.” He picked her up and carried her to the living room. </p><p>———</p><p>Before sunrise Trunks and Bulma’s search landed them in the park by his dorm. They combed through the area, finally spotting a black flame laying under some newspapers on a bench. Still feeling mentally and physically weak, Bulma tightly wrapped her arms around Trunks' for support as they approached.</p><p>“Vegeta.”</p><p>The newspapers shifted but they didn’t move any further. She rolled her eyes and snatched the paper off of him. “Really?!”</p><p>“Woman, just go away. Live your life and forget about me.” Vegeta spoke with his back to her.</p><p>“FORGET ABOUT YOU! How can I forget when you left me and Trunks in front of my parents house. Saying you had to leave, to save us.” </p><p>“If that’s all you remember, count yourself lucky.” He repositioned himself so he wouldn’t have to look at any part of her, stood and walked away, refusing to let any piece of her to enter his peripheral. </p><p>“I remember falling to our death in your arms. And me begging you not to kill me in the coffin.” His next step was cut short. “And being pregnant and burned at the stake.” Her voice cracked as she slowly followed him. “And being impaled with ice. And countless other lives we shared together and countless deaths by that asshole.” She faced him. “But the first and last thing I’ll ever remember is you betraying me.”</p><p>“Do you really remember?” He cupped her face in his hands.</p><p>“Yes, Vegeta. I remember everything!” </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her into him. “Bulma, I’m sorry. It wasn’t worth it. <em>None</em> of this was worth it.”</p><p>“What wasn’t worth it Vegeta?” She tried but was too weak to break out of his hold. “WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!”</p><p>He released her but looked down at their joined hands. “Sadala. My home. The Kolds conquered it several generations before me. They kept us in servitude to their kingdom for long as I could remember. We were ordered to kill, destroy, whatever was necessary to ensure our survival over another’s. When King Kold handed his empire over to Frieza, my father the King, offered me the youngest and strongest Saiyan prince as a tribute, to serve as Frieza’s personal guard. Frieza murdered my mother as a thank you and beheaded my father as a warning against pandering the emperor. Frieza trained and raised me as…his servant. </p><p>“In trading with the Namekians in the East, I found out about the orbs. I sought them out and that’s when I found you.” He looked into her eyes. “Over the short time we were together, you helped me to believe in my own strength. But I knew it wasn’t going to be enough to defeat Frieza. </p><p>“I planned to steal the orbs from you; wish for the power to kill Frieza and anyone who dared to trample the Saiyans, liberate my people and return my homeland to what it once was. I made the mistake of telling a fellow Saiyan, so he can prepare our people. He told Frieza my plans. When we split up to find the fourth orb, Frieza cornered me. He said he would release the Saiyans and return our land if I gave him all seven orbs. Or he will kill us both. I agreed to give him the orbs.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?!” She pulled her hand back, anger and pain strengthening her. “You know I only wanted the orbs to study them. Did you not trust me to let you make your wishes?”</p><p>“I never trusted anyone.”</p><p>Bulma opened her mouth to speak, to yell, but couldn’t find her voice. </p><p>“But I will. I trust you, Bulma. With my life. All of them.”</p><p>“I want to be mad. I want to-to hate you Vegeta. But I just want peace. After all we have been through. I just want <em>peace</em>.”</p><p>“I promise you will have it. Every day. Until we enter the next life.”</p><p>“No more Vegeta. No more lives. Finally all those moments will be lost in time. Like tears in the rain.” She stroked his lips and put her forehead to his. “We just have this one life left.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>Vegeta turned around, shocked to see his son in front of him. “You did what I couldn’t. You broke the cursed <strong>chains</strong>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>